Mokomoko
by neuro03
Summary: Que tarea tan difícil era para el Lord Sesshomaru de 5 años el dar mantenimiento a una relación extenuante con su hembra de 2 (Casi 3 no lo juzguen mal).
1. Mi Campeón

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Me presento como la Autora original y me reservo todos los derechos de este Fic.

Esta historia tendrá una línea de tiempo. Por ejemplo, en el capítulo 1 Sesshi tiene 5 añitos, pero para el segundo capítulo ya cumplió los 6 . Son pequeños _drabbles_ acerca de cómo se desarrollaría la vida de Sessh y Rin sí tuviesen más o menos la misma edad y vivieran casi por nuestra época.

También tengo que señalar (para que no se me pierdan en los detalles) que aquellos que son demonios o humanos en la serie, en mi fic seguirán siéndolo pues respetare su naturaleza. Y sí pequeñas fetichistas, eso quiere decir que Seshibebé tiene su Mokomoko en su hombro y las marcas en su sensual cuerpo :v

Esta idea me surgió mientras pasaba tiempo con mis sobrinitos y me di cuenta de que los niños son una caja de sorpresas desastrosas.

Con esta obra no pretendo lucrar ni ofender a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mi campeón  
**

Inu no Taisho estaba harto del trabajo, tenía horrores de cosas por hacer y mucho papeleo acumulado.

 _-Me va a dar un derrame cerebral-_ Pensó con cansancio y tedio.

Pero contra todo pronóstico su momento de inspiración llego y cuando más concentrado estaba, abruptamente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y su secretaria entro, anunciando que "El más importante de sus socios" solicitaba su presencia, para acto seguido hacer una educada reverencia, abrir de nuevo la puerta y permitirle el paso al susodicho, para después retirarse discretamente.

-Padre-

-¡Sesshomaru! Qué gusto tenerte por aquí hijo ¿Cómo has estado? –

Su tono de voz era animado, a su hijo y a él les encantaba estar juntos. Todo el mundo ponía las manos al fuego para decir acertadamente que, él, Inu no Taisho, era la única persona en la faz de la tierra que su obstinado hijo admiraba y al único a quien trataba con cierto respeto.

Rápidamente cerró su laptop eh hiso su papeleo a un lado para poner atención a su primogénito, quien en ese momento se subía a una silla para después quitarse su carga de la espalda.

-Hum.- Fue su respuesta.

Esa era la señal de Sesshomaru para decir que se encontraba bien. El como su padre lo comprendía mejor que nadie y el obtener esos simples gruñidos eran buen augurio.

Pero…

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-

Había varias señales de que algo perturbaba a su hijo y él las podría enumerar perfectamente.

1\. Tenía aun el uniforme puesto (lo cual quería decir que no había llegado a casa a cambiarse).

2\. Lo visitara en horario de oficina

3\. En un día de la semana en que no les correspondía verse

4\. Estaba más platicador de lo normal

5\. Tenía una cierta aura de… ¿Decisión?

¿Qué demonios?

-¿Cómo te emparejaste con la humana?-

Soltó su cachorro de repente y qué bueno que no estaba tomando agua, porque de haber sido así le hubiera escupido todo en la cara.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sabes que no me gusta repetirme- Frunció el ceño ligeramente

\- Sí, lo siento. Es que me tomaste con la guardia baja–

Esto era lo más loco que le hubiese pasado en su vida… y miren que tenía mucha.

Haber ¿Por dónde empezaba? El no contemplaba darle la "Charla" a su criatura hasta que fuese un poquito mayor, tal vez cuando cumpliera 15, _o tal vez nunca_ , quien sabe.

¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Bien veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho mucho…-

¡Rayos! Empezaba a sudar fio. ¿Porque su cachorro no tenía más expresiones?

¡Carajo!

A pesar de la cara estoica de su pequeño Seshhomaru , esos ojos de oro contenían la pureza propia de un crio de 5 años ¡Ni él era tan bestia para traumatizar con esa charla a su bebé!

Él. Quien en antaño fuera un valiente guerrero y venció a las más embravecidas bestias ahora necesitaba huir de su propia cría. Qué ironía.

Necesitaba zafarse de la situación. Así que más veloz que un rayo armo una estrategia saboteadora en su mente. Le preguntaría a Sesshomaru cosas que (sabía de antemano) no contestaría.

-¿A qué se debe tu interés hijo? ¿Creí que te desagradaba Izayoi?-

- **Me desagrada** -

Veneno puro.

Justo en la herida.

Tan letal como siempre.

Así era su cortante retoño. Admitía que desde que comenzó la separación con Irasue las circunstancias parecían señalarlo a él como el único culpable de todo. Pero en la infantil mente de su niño, la única culpable de todo era su actual mujer.

Pero eso *era haría de otro costal.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, sí no tengo más detalles de tú particular situación me temo que será difícil encontrar la solución adecuada-

Y no era mentira. Que los dioses se apiadasen, necesitaba saber que decirle a su hijo.

-Mmm…-Lo vio meditar por un segundo -Hay una niña…-

¿Qué?

Su cara fue todo un poema, su estupor era ENORME sentía como si estuviera flotando solo en el espacio.

\- _Que impactante-_ Pensó.

Pero aunque su cabeza le rogase quedarse en pausa viendo a la nada por horas, para recuperarse de "Shock" original. Su instinto paternal fue más grande pues **Él** era su padre y le debía a su hijo el hacerlo sentir confiado y seguro. Además de que debía sentirse orgulloso de que su nene le contase sus primeros  romances.

Así que utilizó todo su poder de concentración y más rápido de lo que creyó su mente hiso "Click" Llevándolo al jardín de niños. Pues solo había un ser vivo en el planeta que su retoño había volteado a ver (sin cara de quererlo asesinar) en su presencia.

-¿La niña de la falda amarilla?-

-Que huele a flores-

-¿A la que mordiste?-

-Sí. Se llama Rin y sí, la quería marcar- Señalo como si fuera lo más obvio y el Inu no Taisho, fuera un completo inepto.

-Pero esa no es la manera de reclamar a una mujer…-

Eso le saco unas cuantas gotas de la frente al gran perro guerrero.

-Era lo que hacías con mamá y ahora haces con la mamá del Bastar…-

-¡Sesshomaru!-

En la única gran pelea que alguna vez tubo con Irasue ella llamo a su segundo hijo "Bastardo". Claro que ninguno contaba con que su cachorro estuviese despierto y escuchándolos. Pero desde entonces no le había podido quitar la referencia hacia su hermano.

-Hum- Exclamo el oji dorado restándole importancia.

Como sea, ese no era el tópico del momento ya después se encargaría de corregir eso. Por ahora tenía que enfocarse en guiar a su campeón por el camino correcto. Estaba decidido. No le fallaría a su hijo, sabia mejor que nadie que hablar sobre esto le estaba costando horrores.

Un suspiro resignado escapo de sus labios y prosiguió.

-Bien, sí se muerden. Pero no como tú lo hiciste-

A pesar de su corta edad su bebé nunca admitiría que se había equivocado o que tenía dudas. Pero su ceja ligeramente arqueada le hacia la pregunta muda de _¿A qué te refieres?_

-Te lo digo cuando cumplas 11-

Y la ceja regreso a su posición original.

-Ahora sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta- De nuevo tenía toda la atención de su pequeño Don Juan (¡Por Dios! Que orgulloso se sentía)- Le regale un anillo-

Y vio como reapareció la ceja con un _¿Eso es todo?_

-Oh no. También le pregunte si quería ser mi novia-

De hecho le hiso un juramento de amor eterno pero…esto sonaba mejor.

-En ese caso ya me tengo que ir-

Con un brinco su pequeño (que sentado no tocaba el piso) bajo dejo su asiento.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Ya no tienes otra cosa que quieras decirme? -

-De hecho si- Volteo a verlo con sus grandes ojos dorados. Esos que derretían su corazón de padre y que celosamente sabia solo le dedicaba a él _¿O tal vez ya no?_

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto curioso.

-¿Me llevas a comprar un anillo?-

Y sonrió como pocas veces, se levantó de la silla, tomo su saco y se lo pouso mientras veía a Sesshomaru imitarlo pero con su mochila de _Coraje el Perro Cobarde_.

Cuando terminaron y antes de salir le revolvió el pelo mientras le daba una mirada de orgullo y este se la regresaba a su manera.

Todo podría irse al diablo cuando su hijo lo necesitaba, porque...

¡Ese era su campeón!

 _Glosario_

 _*Harina de otro costal. En México se usa para decir que "Se trata de otro asunto" :v_

 _#VenenoPuro_

 _#JustoEnLaHerida_

 _#TanLetalComoSiempre_

 _Jajaja me divertí mucho pensando lo divertido que sería sí Papá Inu pusiera eso como un Hashtag XD_

 _Este capítulo fue contado desde la perspectiva de Inu no Taisho pero no todos serán así, es solo que este en particular salió así :v #Sorry jajajaja_

 _Bien el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso así que me retiro :v !_

 _Pd. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia déjenmelo saber en los comentarios. Recuerden que sus RV le dan poder al autor :c_ 3

 _Chaooooo_


	2. Problemas con la P

¡Hola a todo el mundo de nuevo!

Aquí les dejo con mucho cariño el segundo capítulo de Mokomoko diario de una pasión.

Jajajajaja no se crean :v

Aquí tendremos un toquecito de salseo porque… ¿A quién no le gusta el drama?

Recuerden que en el capítulo anterior Sesshibebé tenía 5 pero en este ya cumplió los 6.

Gracias a aquella personita que comento mi fic. Eres la onda ;)

Por si no quedo muy claro (me disculpo por no aclarar) aquello que está en _"Cursiva"_ son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Otro detalle importante es que aquellas palabras que tengan un "*Asterisco" como este se encontraran en el glosario al final del capítulo, esto en caso de que no comprendan su significado.

Sin más espero que disfruten.

Me presento como la Autora original de este Fic y me reservo todos sus derechos.

Con esta obra no pretendo lucrar in ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Problemas con la "P"**

Iban en el carro de su papá. Ambos (su papá y Rin) iban "Platicando".

Aunque a Sesshomaru no le importara la opinión de la mayoría, le parecía bueno que entablaran una buena relación. Sobre todo con su papá. Quien por cierto, parecía tener problemas para llevar el ritmo de la conversación.

-Es mi mejor ameba-

-Querrás decir tu mejor amiga- Corrigió el pequeño Lord con su usual cara de póker.

-¡Sí!-

Por la cara de su papá supo que por fin entendía lo que Rin le estaba diciendo. Acto seguido tiro tremenda carcajada.

Su madre le había dicho que no se metiera en conversaciones ajenas porque eso era de mala educación, pero por todos los cielos…su padre estaba completamente perdido.

Sesshomaru suspiro mentalmente. Valla. Sí que era tarea difícil tener **compañera** , más si esta tiene 2 años. Pero aguarden, no lo juzguen mal, estaba a nada de cumplir los 3. Así que eso les daba una diferencia de… ¿4 años?, bien, eso no estaba tan mal. En realidad no era mucho comparado con su papá y la mujer humana.

Hace algunos meses que Sesshomaru se le había "Confesado" a la pequeña Rin en el área de lactantes "B". Como muestra de su compromiso le regalo un anillo de dulce que le patrocino su papá. Lo chuparon entre los dos y compartieron babas. Era la primera vez que el de ojos dorados compartía un dulce con cualquier otro ser vivo del planeta y menos mal que Rin no era tan babosa (literalmente hablando) así que la experiencia fue muy buena. Hasta una foto les hicieron.

Para todos había sido el evento más único y exclusivo de la escuela. Pues después de que el niño demonio llegara a el área de Guardería y _le pidiera amablemente_ (ordenara) a la maestra de grupo, que lo dejara entrar al salón para quedarse "A solas con Rin" a la hora del recreo (Bajo la vigilancia de la nana, claro). El chisme no tardo en dispararse como pólvora. Las docentes, todo el personal administrativo y de limpieza no cabían en su asombro. Ellos habían visto crecer a Sesshomaru Taisho, por todos los cielos ¡Le habían cambiado los pañales! Conocían su carácter arisco y ninguno daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Tanta fue su impresión, que hasta le regalaron una copia de la foto a su madre a la hora de la salida.

 _*Metiches-_ Peso con fastidio.

Regresando al presente. Ese día, antes al salir de la escuela su papá había sacado un permiso especial para llevarse a la pequeña Rin con ellos y dado que Rin pertenecía a un programa especial en el que se apadrinaba a un niño huérfano para que este tuviera una educación de calidad, no batallaron mucho para obtener el permiso del responsable.

Esa tarde al llegar a la casa fueron directo al comedor donde ya estaba aventajado Inuyasha (su pulgoso medio hermano) en compañía de Izayoi, quien sostenía una banana.

Como detestaba Sesshomaru que su hermano a los 3 años fuera tan malcriado, hasta el punto de que Izayoi le siguiera dando de comer en la boca.

Pero el coraje se le paso pronto cuando su pequeña novia decidió abrir la boca.

-¡Yako!-Aun no podía pronunciar "Sesshomaru" por lo que provisionalmente le llamaba _*Yako_ -Mira -Exclamo con emoción mientras señalaba con su manita hacia la mujer humana- La puta de su mamá-

-¡Santo Dios!-

Izayoi del impacto soltó el plátano, Inuyasha pregunto ¿Qué es puta? Y su padre que venía entrando tiro tremenda carcajada, aún más fuerte que las que dio en el carro.

\- ¡Inu no Taisho!- Exclamo indignada la mujer mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y exageraba su respiración-

-Lo siento cariño- Dijo mientras se secaba una lagrima con la mano- Traductor por favor-

Sesshomaru alzo una ceja ¿Su papá le acababa de decir traductor? Bah, que importa. Rin le acababa de alegrar el día – Quiso decir "La fruta de su mamá"-

Todos aguardaron unos segundos en silencio. Pero para intentar romper el aura tensa de su mujer Inu no Taisho tomo la palabra.

-Te presento a la pequeña Rin- Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la ponía frente a él, haciendo una pausa en su discurso para crear emoción- ¡Es la novia de Sesshomaru!-

- **Es mi hembra** \- Agrego con su cara de póker

-¡Rin es Rin!- Finalizó con emoción la niña mientras se soltaba y se ponía a correr en círculos alrededor del oji dorado.

Que escena tan bizarra.

-Valla…-Dijo la mujer mientras fingía una de sus mejores sonrisas tragándose su coraje- Que gusto que nos acompañes para comer pequeña Rin…-

Durante la comida ya no se presentaron más incidentes con el lenguaje de la niña. Izayoi comprendió que era algo natural. Ella misma lo estaba viviendo con Inuyasha. Así que se podría decir que todo continuó "tranquilo".

Bueno. Eso claro, hasta el momento de la siesta.

-Sesshomaru cariño, no es correcto que tu amiguita se quede a dormir contigo-

\- Izayoi -La miro con fastidio- Ya tengo 6. Soy grande. Y Rin no es mi " _amiguita"_ es mi **perra** -

¡Ese niño le hablaba como si fuese una idiota!

-¡Sesshomaru!- Soltó como un regaño.

-¡Ey!-Antes de que la pelea escalara a más Inu no Taisho decido intervenir- Calmen sus ánimos vaqueros-

Su mujer lo volteo a ver con una expresión de coraje y la pregunta en sus ojos de _¿No me piensas apoyar o qué?_ Mientras que si hijo mayor ladeaba la cara para no verlo. Pero estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran, el ya estuviera muerto.

Tenía que poner fin a esta estúpida pelea, era su responsabilidad como el hombre de la casa.

\- Sesshomaru puedes dormir con Rin-

Su cachorro solo volteo la cara hacia su mujer en señal de burla y prepotencia. Mientras Izayoi cerraba sus puños de coraje y evitaba poner mala cara.

-Pero tú hermano también se quedara en tu habitación-

Eso fue suficiente para que los puños de su mujer se deshicieran. Bien lo había logrado _¿Todos felices no? ¿No?_

Por su propia integridad personal esperaba que sí.

Al pequeño youkai le molestaba que su hermano pequeño entrara a su habitación. Bueno, en realidad le molestaba que cualquiera entrara a su habitación (pero más su hermano).

Pero no armaría un berrinche frente a la hembra de su padre. Eso era impropio en él.

Como sea, quitar a Inuyasha del camino, no había representado un problema. El inepto a penas entro al cuarto eh intento llegar a la cama se quedó dormido en el camino, ahí en el piso y eso estaba excelente para él, porque ni loco lo hubiera dejado subir a su cama.

Personalmente el de ojos dorados quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Rin. Pues, no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta (con el pasar del tiempo) que existían problemas que solo les conciernen a ellos como pareja y que no deseaba que los demás escuchasen. Y precisamente en ese momento necesitaban arreglar ciertos detalles importantes en su relación. Como por ejemplo:

-¡Yako!-

-Ya te dije que te refirieras a mí como "Lord Sesshomaru"-

-¿Qué es "Repidieras"?- Pregunto con inocencia mientras lo veía con esos grandes ojos chocolates.

Con una paciencia que sacaba de quien sabe dónde el inuyoukai coloco resignado otra pieza en el rompecabezas de _*G.I.R_ que estaba armando juntos.

Sí el gran Sesshomaru pudiera rodar los ojos créanle que lo haría en este momento.

 _Glosario_

 _*Metiche-Que acusa o delata a alguien o informa de manera secreta acerca de algo._

 _*Yako-Es el nombre de la forma original de Sesshi (Osea su forma de perro)_

 _*G.I.R- Era el Robot que acompañaba a Zim en Invasor Zim. Estos gustos de Sesshi :v_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo me divertí mucho haciéndolo C:_

 _Sé que Izayoi es un grano en el culo en este capítulo ¡Pero vamos! Hay que entenderla. Es la madrastra de Sesshi (Cenicienta dice que tienen que ser malas :v muajajaja) Además de que él se burla o la hace menos por ser humana y ser la nueva esposa de su papá. Hay que recordar que en una película y el anime se deja ver que Sesshi si tenía cierto apego hacia Inu Papá, por lo cual no causa sorpresa de que trate mal a Izayoi (Con Inuyasha no es sorpresa xD ) y pues OBVIAMENTE va a tratar bien a Rin porque #IsHisBitch jajajaja Otra cosita me pareció candente que Sesshi se refiera a Rin como su_ _ **perra,**_ _aclaro que no lo hace como insulto, si no que al ser él un Demonio Perro….. pueeeees ya saben por dónde van los tiros eh? ¿Eh? Jajaja perdón soy una enferma :c_

 _Ojala me dejen un RV para saber su opinión. Créanme que eso es mucha gasolina para seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Chaaaao_


	3. Ser Buena Persona

_Holaaaa a todos!_

 _Antes que nada ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus RV!_

 _Son una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo );_

 _Este capítulo utilice muchos clichés que normalmente hacemos cuando somos unos mocosos :v (Sí hicieron alguno de ellos sería interesante que lo comentaran para reírme un rato xD Y además tener gasolina para posibles capítulos en el futuro :v )_

 _Bueno no las retraso más! :D_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Esta obra no fue creada con el fin de lucrar o ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Ser Buena Persona**_

Se asomó cuidadosamente por una rendijilla de la ventana, la cortina aún estaba cerrada por precaución. Temía ser descubierto.  Lo observo con cuidado. Era una criatura extraña. Fea por naturaleza (Por no decir más). Desde hace 40 minutos aproximadamente, estaba dando lentos rondines alrededor del patio frontal de su casa, a vuelta de llanta sobre su triciclo colorido y esos perturbadores ojos amarillos no perdían detalle de su presa, ni siquiera parpadeaba, lo estaba asechando.

- _Ese niño me hace tener escalofríos_ -

\- ¿Qué haces?-

-¡Sesshomaru!-Pego un brinco nada masculino ¡Dios! Su hijo casi le saca el corazón del susto.

El niño solo alzo una ceja sin comprender -Te espero en el auto- Dijo aburrido.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió vio a Jaken, quien podría decirse era su único ¿Amigo?

 _-Sandeces-_ Lo descarto rápido

-¡Lord Sesshomaru!- Más rápido que un rayo ya se encontraba pedaleando con energía hacia su dirección-Que gusto me da verlo amo bonito –

-¿Qué demonios haces imitando a _jigsaw*_?- El tono de voz que utilizaba con él era de fastidio.

-¿He?-

Es verdad. Era probable que el inútil de Jaken nunca hubiese visto esas películas ya que era menor que él. Con sus 8 años y miedo, Sesshomaru se consideraba casi un adulto.

Entre platica y platica (O sea el monologo que sostenía Jaken) este inusual niño color verde se fue acomodando como quien no quiere la cosa en el asiento trasero del auto, por lo cual termino acompañándolos. El camino fue extraño, su papá parecía ¿Tenso? Además tampoco estaba muy platicador y parecía querer evitara a toda costa volteara a ver por el espejo retrovisor.

Sí, ese día iba a ser muy largo…

* * *

-Valla- Los presentes "Suponían" Que su tono de voz seria de asombro- _Sí ella pudiera mostrar otro tono de voz que no fuera_ _ **sarcasmo**_ -Yo sé que soy su ex, pero nunca había salido corriendo tan rápido- Dijo con fingido sentimiento mientras veía el camino por donde "El gran Inu no Taisho" había salido casi corriendo en cuanto la vio.

Pero el astuto Sesshomaru, con su usual cara sin expresiones, comenzaba a pensar que la "Valiente" retirada de su honorable padre, no había sido precisamente provocada por su madre. Sí no más bien por cierto enano entrometido.

-Hola hombrecillo verde-

-Me llamo Jaken Señora- Dijo con dramáticas lágrimas en sus ojos. Tantos años y la Señora madre de su amo no planeaba recordar su nombre.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar su travesía. Su hijo le había pedido (ordenado) a su amigo mitad _*kappa_ que los aguardara en el área de juegos.

- _Gran Idea hijo_ \- Pensó con orgullo Irasue, por lo que más que encantada, pago la cuota que era común a los responsables del área para que lo cuidaran. Por lo que en resumen, ella y su bebé estaban dando vueltas por un gran centro comercial.

Se suponía que el motivo de todo esto, era que iban a elegir un regalo para la **hembra** de su hijo (quién cumplía 4 años ese día) y la celebrarían en su casa, por la tarde. Para después tener una pijamada con su retoño.

Pero esa salida en particular no estaba saliendo como se suponía debiese salir.

-Madre estoy seguro de que si Rin estuviese aquí querría que le reglara ese perro-

Casualmente en su recorrido se toparon con una tienda de mascotas que estaba exhibiendo a una camada de cachorros Rottweiler.

 _-Hum…-¿Rin o tú?_ -Hijo-¿ _Cómo se lo explicaba delicadamente a un niño?_ \- Tu hembra es huérfana, sabes que no tiene casa propia ¿Dónde lo guardara?- Ser sutil definitivamente no era lo suyo.

\- Entonces podría quedarse en mi casa- Explico la versión "Businessman" de Sesshomaru. La cual era muy graciosa porque no cambiaba su expresión-Le daré asilo si es por ella-

-Hum-Gruño con sarcasmo-Que generoso compañero tiene…-

Como era usual el pequeño Youkai no mostro emociones, ni señales de querer contestar. Pero en su mente respondía con un _-Lo sé ¿Verdad que debería sentirse afortunada?-_

Después de declinar la oferta de su hijo, siguieron vagando por el centro comercian y entraron a una boutique exclusiva para niñas.

A Sesshomaru se le notaba a kilómetros que estaba muy molesto (Su instinto maternal se lo decía) A pesar de que su cara no mostrara nada. Sí eras observador, podías encontrar las señales que gritaban ¡Peligro! A todas luces. Su Mokomoko se revolvía inquieto y su mirada se encontraba afuera de la tienda- _Ni siquiera está mirando los vestidos-_

-Sesshomaru-Intento atraer su atención- ¿Qué te parece este vestido?-

-Esta feo-Dijo sin verlo

Irasue se molestó por la actitud berrinchuda de su hijo-Eres un ingrato que no entiende el corazón de una dama- A pesar de que su tono de voz era calmado, el pequeño albino sintió el peso de sus palabras.

Era verdad.

Él no entienda y posiblemente **nunca** entendería el corazón de las niñas por dos grandes razones.

En primer lugar no era una _. Y que bueno, porque_ _las niñas tienen piojos y me dan asco._ \- Pensó- _Menos Rin-_ Se corrigió

Y en segundo, no le interesaba entender el corazón de las mujeres. Eran tontas, feas y olían feo- _Menos Rin que huele a flores_ -

Por ser el, jamás entendería de inútiles sentimientos o mínimamente sentiría respeto hacia la vida humana.

Pero.

Había una cosa que si le importaba.

Y que extrañamente comprendía y ese era _el corazón de Rin._

-Compra el naranja de la esquina- Sin más comentarios y sin voltear aunque fuese un segundo, abandono la tienda para esperar a su mamá en una banca cercana.

Irasue quedo completamente descolocada por esta actitud.

- _Tal vez, su bebé sí que estaba poniendo atención-_ Una extraña sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Se sentía realmente orgullosa del caballero en que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo-No cabe duda que heredo los extraños gustos de su padre-

* * *

-¡WOAAAOOO!-Grito mientras pegaba saltitos con su vestido en la mano-¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en la vida!-

En la cara Sesshomaru se instaló una sonrisa que decía "Prepotente y arrogante" por todos lados. Pero esta en particular, tenía la cualidad de ser sincera. En los 3 cumpleaños que había pasado con Rin, ella siempre decía lo mismo de TODOS sus regalos y tenía la MISMA intensidad emocional con cada uno- _Como si ese simple detalle fuera lo mejor del mundo_ \- Aun así tenía que reconocer que este año en particular se había esmerado un poco más gracias a la presión de su madre.

Pero de reconocerlo en su mente a en voz alta había un largo trecho.

La fiesta se celebró en casa de Irasue. Al ser su hijo un InuYoukai, su instinto animal se intensificaba y actuaba extremadamente celoso y posesivo con Rin, por lo cual su único invitado a la fiesta fue **el** mismo.

Tuvieron a una guerra de globos de agua en el patio en donde además, Rin intento hacer que Sesshomaru tomara agua de los platos de Ah y Un _. Porque sí_. Pudiera ser verdad que Irasue era una maldita perra sin alma, pero al final del día madre es madre aquí y en China. Así que le compro no uno, sino dos perros a su ingrato hijo.

Apenas la noche callo, los ¿4? Cachorros cayeron con ella.

Ese día Irasue sentía que había sido la mejor persona en el mundo. Adopto dos perros, festejo a una huérfana y le dio una lección de vida a su hijo.

Las entrañas se le revolvieron- Tanta bondad me provoca nauseas-

Estaba por apagar su teléfono para finalizar otro día exitoso en su vida. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía como 20 llamadas y 11 mensajes del Centro comercial- Oh valla…-A su mente llego la imagen de cierto sapito verde-Igual y ser buena persona no va conmigo- Ni lenta ni perezosa marco un número conocido- ¿Inu no Taisho? Ocurrió algo gracioso…-

Ella era una Lady, ni loca pasaría por la vergüenza de ir a recoger a un niño olvidado al centro comercial, eso se lo dejaría al inútil de su ex marido.

Además tenía una corazonada de que a Inu no Taisho le encantaría manejar a solas con el único amiguito de su hijo viéndolo desde el asiento trasero.

 _Glosario_

 _*Kappa humanoides con forma de rana del tamaño de un niño_

 _*Jigsaw es la marioneta que sale en Saw :c_

 _Bueeeeno mis queridas Amebas (Como diría Rin) :v eso fue todo en este capitulo_

 _Ayer estaba viendo la película de Saw con unos amigos y comenzaron a hacer bromas hacia Jigsaw entonces dije ¿Por qué no? ¡Y eh aquí el resultado! (Pobre InuPapá) :v_

 _No hay que olvidar que aunque sea Lord Sesshomaru de quien estemos hablando sigue siendo un niño y es normal que estos tengan sus caprichos (Yo creo que más Sesshi, recuerden como se encapricho con la espada de Inuyasha aunque a él ni siquiera le hiciera falta :v) Aunque todos sus pecados los paga con Rin, miren que intentar hacer que Sesshi tomara agua de los platos de Ah y Un porque fuck logic :v Sesshibebé tambien es un perro XD  
_

 _Irasue es de mis personajes favoritos en el universo de Inuyasha :D A ella nadie podía robarle cámara ;) Aunqueeeee sí se portó mala con Jaken :v … Miren que olvidarlo._


	4. A la casita

_Hola a todas! :v_

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y buena vibra eso me anima mucho a continuar escribiendo :D_

 _Tengo una pregunta para ustedes y espero que alguien me la pueda contestar ¿Los mensajes que aparecen en Inbox también cuentan cómo RV? Agradecería enormemente que me saquen de mi ignorancia :v_

 _En fin, las dejo para no quitarles más de su preciado tiempo :D!_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Esta obra no fue creada con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 **Capitulo**

 **¡A la casita!**

-¡Lord Sesshomaru!- Dijo Rin con mucha alegría llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Juguemos a la casita!-

-¿Qué te pasa mocosa? Por supuesto que mi amo bonito JAMÁS jugara a esos juegos de niñas ¡TONTA!-

Al instante, los labios de Rin se curvearon hacia abajo, su mentón comenzó a temblar, sus grandes ojos chocolate se aguaron y sus regordetas mejillas se colorearon.

Lo sabía.

Estaba muerto.

 _-_ **Jaken** _ **…**_ _-_ La peligrosa voz de su señor tras su espalda hiso que los escalofríos comenzarán.

Y ahí estaban todos.

Dentro de la casita del árbol se encontraban hasta a los perros (Ya que esta no era muy alta por seguridad y por el tipo de escaleras que poseía podían subir estos simpáticos caninos).

-Me alegra mucho que al final decidiera jugar Señor Jaken- Soltó cantarina y feliz Rin.

Mientras tanto Jaken se sobaba su chipote - _Con lo convincente que es el amo quien no hubiera cambiado de opinión_ \- Reflexionó en su mente, entretanto granes cascadas de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y con su otra mano se limpiaba los mocos que se le querían salir.

-¡Bien!-Dijo Rin mientras palmeaba sus manos- Ahora a repartir los papeles. Lord Sesshomaru será el papá-

 _-Que sorpresa -_ Pensó jaken mientras se disponía a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al sentir el aura venenosa de su señor salir por cara poro de su piel.

-Ah será el bebé, Un será la vecina, el Señor Jaken será el perro y yo seré la mamá guapa- Al terminar de hablar tomo el mokomoko de Sesshomaru y se enredó en el con un par de vueltas para terminar en una pose dramática.

-¡¿Porque tengo que ser el perro si ya tenemos dos perros?!-

-Porque si no, no sería un juego ¡Daaaah! -Señalo triunfante.

Ambos niños consideraron seriamente el que Rin tuviera algo mal en la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Pero qué guapa se ve vecina!-Dijo la flamante _"Señora"_ de la casa mientras terminaba de pintar a Un-¿No lo crees cariño?-

-Hum- Asintió parado detrás de _"Su mujer"._

Habían tomado prestado el maquillaje de la mamá de Sesshomaru para pintar al perro. Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que los colores (las sombras para ojos) estaban en cuadritos muy pequeños _\- De seguro que Irasue se sentía triste de que fuera tan poquito-_ Entonces, se les ocurrió que para hacer que rindieran más las revolverían con agua. El resultado fue...¡Excelente!. Se sentían orgullosos de haberle hecho un favor a la Señora de la casa.

Pero al pobre de Un no fue al único que le toco hacerse un cambio de imagen.

Oh claro que no….

Rin se puso un vestido del armario de Irasue, Sesshomaru le colgó encima de su mokomoko las joyas de su mamá (Porque Rin era a la única persona la cual podía tomar su mokomoko y vivir para contarlo) y para finalizar el atuendo unos zapatos de tacón que le quedaban enormes. Se sentía tan soñada en ese momento que no dejaba de dar vueltas con su vestido (que por lo largo se arrastraba en el piso) cada que podía.

Por su parte el pequeño alvino se disfrazó con la corbata, saco y el sombrero más unisex que tenía su mamá.

Entre otras cosas también tomaron cobijas para enredar a su bebé y que no pasara fríos. Y un delantal con un plumero para Jaken, ya que al final había preferido tener el papel de sirvienta que el de perro.

-Pero pase a la sala vecina- Dijo mientras tomaba la correa de Un y lo arrastraba hacia otro extremo de la casita que no tenía nada, pero suponían que ahí debía estar la sala- Ven Yako, ven, ven –Exclamo haciéndole señales con la mano a Sesshomaru para que se acercara y tomara asiento con "Las distinguidas damas" en el piso.

- _A Un le habla como humano y a mí me llama como perro...-_ Pensó con resignación mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento al lado de Rin.

-¿Gusta tomar una taza de té señora…?- Su hembra se quedó sin palabras y abrió la boca con sorpresa para dirigirse hacia él- ¡Oh Dioses! Rin no tiene nombre para la vecina- Dijo con angustia-¿Cómo le ponemos?-

Sí el no fuera quien es, se hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Esos eran los problemas existenciales de su mujer. En fin…él era su Alfa y era su deber apoyarla en todo – Que se llame Iazyoi- Sí iba a participar en ese juego, tendría que sacarle provecho el también.

La cara de su hembra regreso a su estado original (Ósea sonriente y feliz)-¡Gracias!- Rápidamente retomo su papel y levanto una campanilla del piso para agitarla- _*Chacha_ ~ _–Arrastro cada una de las palabras imitando el tono de voz pomposo de una mujer adinerada._

-No puedo creer que esta mocosa me esté haciendo pasar por esto ¡A mí el gran Jaken!- Refunfuñaba entre dientes.

-Señorita Jakan aganos el favor de traernos el té-

-¡Agh!- _Maldita mocosa_ \- ¡Amo!- Chillo con suplica.

- **Señorita** \- Replico Sesshomaru con _burla_ \- ¿Qué espera?-

Jaken versión maid se dio la vuelta con resignacion- _Bueno, al menos trajimos chucherías_ -

Las horas pasaron hasta que callo el crepúsculo. La verdad, al final no había resultado tan malo jugar a la casita. Todos estaban tan divertidos que no se percataron del paso del tiempo.

Claro, eso hasta que…

-¡NIÑOS!-El grito que pego Irasue desde su cuarto (ubicado hasta el fondo en el segundo piso) seguramente se retumbo en todo el vecindario.

El escandalo dentro de la casita se acabó y todos se quedaron congelados mirándose entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos (Incluso el gran Lord pero por un momentito _así que no valía_ ).

-Alguien tiene que ir a ver- Anuncio el niño sapo.

-Yo no voy a ir –Dijo rápido Rin – Rin lo hice mañana-

-Quisiste decir "Lo hice ayer"-Corrigió Sesshomaru. Sí bien era cierto que su hembra ya no tenía problemas de pronunciación, ahora presentaba problemas de **ubicación temporal.**

-¡Sí, eso!- Contesto alegre.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ¡SALGAN DE INMEDIATO O LOS IRÉ A BUSCAR YO!- Se escuchó de nuevo.

Todos incluidos hasta los perros voltearon a ver a Jaken.

-¡No sean así!- Su ojos ya no se podían abrir más porque terminarían por salirse de sus cuencas.

-¡Fue su idea!- Replico rápido Rin mientras corría a esconderse en los brazos del Daiyoukai.

-¡¿Mi idea?! ¡Yo ni quería jugar a esto!-Soltó enfurruñado- ¡Esto me pasa por juntarme con niñas piojos…!- Pero tuvo que tragarse las ultimas letras por la mirada asesina que le dio Sesshomaru al ver que iba a hacer llorar a Rin otra vez.

- **Jaken-** El tono de voz que utilizó le helaría los huesos a cualquiera **\- Ve-**

Y desde el patio trasero de la mansión del Oeste se podría apreciar a un niño chaparro y color verde caminando despacito casi sin querer llegar a la casa principal.

 _Glosario_

 _*Chacha Mujer empleada en una casa como niñera o de servicio domestico._

 _Lo de pintar al perro y ponerle agua a las pinturas fue cosa mia :v Yo lo hacía cuando era pequeña xD Y gracias a eso conocí lo que era tener un chanclazo en la espalda :'v_

 _Siempre pero siempre eh tenido la idea que Sesshomaru malcría y sobreprotege a Rin además de que en secreto le gustaba jugar con ella ¬w¬ You know wanna I mean? Jajajaja ok no D; También eh llegado a la conclusión de que Jaken es masoquista, así que entre más mal lo trate el amo bonito más feliz se siente._

 _Pobre de Irasue ¡Su maquillaje! ahora que soy adulta comprendo el dolor que se siente perder tus cosméticos y más cuando tú los pagas! Entre otras cosas, mi parte favorita fue ver el poder que tiene Rin sobre Sesshibebé, miren que quitarle su mokomoko y hablarle como perro todo en menos de un día y no encontrarte tres metros bajo tierra es digno de alabanzas._

 _¿Y ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gusto? :v_

 _Cualquier duda queja sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber : 3_

 _Sin más me despido_

 _Chaoooo!_


	5. Se fue la luz

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien ;D_

 _Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios realmente me anima mucho saber que les está agradando esta historia y se emocionan tanto como yo al escribirla ;'v También me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones respecto a los personajes eso me sirve de ayuda para saber si los estoy desarrollando bien :D_

 _Enserio no tengo palabras para agradecerles tanto amor :c_

 _Vi que a algunas personas les cause problemitas por no ser tan explicita XD me disculpo por eso! Pero es que en mi "Trama mental" la mayoría se van resolviendo conforme los capítulos avanzan. Así que estén atentas ;D_

 _Para ya no crearles más contratiempos._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Esta obra no fue creada con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _PD- Las edades son: Sesshi-9 / Rin-5 / Irasue- edad no identificada :v_

 **Capítulo 5**

 **¡Se fue la lu** z!

En la mansión del Oeste **milagrosamente** reinaba la paz y tranquilidad. Irasue se encontraba en su estudio, haciendo las cosas comunes que hacen las señoras de la casa (Chateando por su teléfono en WhatsApp) y los niños se encontraban abajo, en la sala. Sesshomaru estaba acostado en un sillón viendo _*Ranma 1/2_ en su Tablet y la pequeña Rin por su parte "Bailaba" con el kinekt. Cada uno de los aparatos que estaban usando, precisamente en esos momentos se encontraban conectados directamente a fuente ya que no tenían batería.

Todo en perfecto orden.

Hasta que sin aviso alguno, la casa se ilumino completamente, las ventanas temblaron y el piso se sacudió por el potente estruendo. Un rayo había descendido a la tierra, trayendo consigo un ruido muy fuerte y provocando que todo quedara a oscuras.

-¡AHHH!-

El grito que pego Rin resonó por toda la sala.

Por instinto Sesshomaru ya se encontraba parado frente a ella con una pose protectora y listo para atacar a cualquier cosa que se acercara.

Lo que comenzó como una tarde nublada, al marcar en el reloj las 7:15 se transformó en una noche tormentosa.

Pronto el astuto Daiyoukai callo en cuenta de que todo el alboroto había sido provocado por el clima y aparentemente la única consecuencia catastrófica había sido un fallo en la energía eléctrica.

-Cállate Rin- Exclamo contundente Sesshomaru. No había razón para hacer tanto escándalo. Además los gritos de su perra le estaban lastimando sus sensibles tímpanos de cachorro.

-¡Sí señor!- Como si nada, Rin cambio su estado dramático de "Damisela en peligro" A una pose de soldado parándose derecha y llevando su manita hasta su frente -¡No hay luz!- Evidencio (Para fortuna de las orejas del Inuyoukai) ahora con asombro en su voz-¿Por qué?- Para de nueva cuenta cambiar sus semblante a uno curioso.

 _-Qué carácter tan voluble_ -Porque se fue- Señalo como lo más  evidente el alvino.

\- ¡Valla usted sí que es muy inteligente!- Soltó con genuina admiración.

-Niños-Dijo Irasue ingresando en la habitación-¿Están bien?-

-Sipi-

-Hum- Su hijo solo soltó un gruñido y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Sesshomaru lleva a Rin a tú cuarto y quédense ahí. Voy con los vecinos para ver si tienen luz-

En cuanto Irasue abandono el cuarto su ingrato cachorro hiso una ligera, pero extraña mueca en su cara – _Solo va a cotillear_ – Pero esta solo duro un segundo-Vamos Rin- Comenzó a caminar, pero no avanzo muchos pasos, pues se detuvo al percatarse de que su hembra no lo estaba siguiendo-¿Hum?- A pesar de que un ¿Qué ocurre? No fue precisamente lo que salió de sus labios, ella era su perra, por lo cual, compartían un lazo inexplicable eh invisible que traspasaba las mundanas palabras para poder entenderse.

-Yako- Su voz era un susurro tímido y tembloroso- Tengo miedo…no puedo ver nada-

 _Lo había olvidado._

Al ser el un demonio perro su instinto animal era muy fuerte. Tanto así, que a veces no se percataba de, en qué momento exacto, sus habilidades primarias de supervivencia se disparaban.

Como en ese momento por ejemplo.

Él podía ver sin esforzarse realmente en la oscuridad- _Pero Rin no_ \- Ella era humana. Una muy pequeña que necesitaba de él.

Delicado pero firme, cubrió con su gran mano de un chico de 9 años la manita de su novia y la sujeto con calidez -Ven- Eso era lo más cercano a un "Tranquila. Estoy aquí" Que podía expresar y supo que ella lo captó perfectamente por la sonrisa boba que se instalo en su cara.

Así emprendieron su viaje, haciendo dos paradas forzosas. Una en el baño, para hacer pipí. Donde tomaron turnos para ir y dejaron la puerta abierta para no tener que soltarse de las manos. La segunda parada fue en la cocina, esta vez para tomar un paquete de galletas y dos cajas de leche.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el pequeño Lord (Que como todo un caballero dejo a Rin sobre la cama) fue directo a la caja de juguetes y la revolvió con insistencia en búsqueda de algo. Hasta que lo encontró.

Era una lámpara con forma de calabaza que habían utilizado como adorno para su casa en Halloween.

Y con ayuda de sus habilidades especiales, en menos de un parpadeo apareció frente a Rin y la encendió para ella.

-¡Woooa!- Los grandes ojos de la infante se iluminaron con ilusión y asombro al instante.

Los ojos color oro de Sesshomaru también se iluminaron. Pero no gracias el efecto de la lámpara. _Claro que no_. El hecho de ser espectador en primera fila del rostro de Rin y contemplarlo de esa manera, provocaron que sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan mientras él se aseguraba de memorizar celosamente cada detalle de ese tierno rostro en su mente. Gracias a dios que Rin era una despistada total y en ningún momento se percató de nada de esto. Ese sería un secreto que Sesshomaru compartiría exclusivamente, con la oscuridad que los acompaño esa noche.

En las próximas horas no regresaría la electricidad. Y la verdad, no lo haría hasta el día siguiente ya muy entrada la tarde.

Pero eso ya no les molesto.

Jugaron a construir un castillo de cobijas y sabanas y ¡Hasta tuvieron una guerra de almohadas!

-¡Esto es súper divertido!- Dijo Rin mientras saltaba sobre la cama para al final dejarse caer de espaldas y exclamar con divertido dramatismo en su voz- Ojala nunca volviera la luz –

\- Si no regresa, nunca jamás podrás jugar *Dance Central en el televisor- Señalo burlón el Youkai sentándose frente a ella, mientras apoyaba la cara en la palma de su mano y una pícara sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su rostro.

Inmediatamente, Rin le imito enderezándose para quedar sentada frente a él. Sus regordetas mejillas de la niña no tardaron en colorearse mientras lo contemplaba embobada- Soy la perra más afortunada de todas. Mi chico es el Lord más guapo eh inteligente del universo- Dijo con gran admiración hacia Sesshomaru.

-Así es Rin- Afirmo con prepotencia y soberbia. Y por un instante que ninguno noto, un destello rojizo cruzó por sus dorados ojos- Tú eres **mi perra** **-** ¿A quién engañaba? Pecaría de mentiroso sí negara lo mucho que le complacía saberse el centro de atención de Rin.

Poco tiempo después el sueño finalmente acabó con la pequeña, quedándose dormida encima de Sesshomaru (Quien por su propia tranquilidad prefirió ya no moverse por temor a despertarla) haciendo que sus cuerpos formaran una "X".

La lluvia persistió toda la noche y hasta muy entrada la mañana desapareció, dejando tras de sí oro puro para los niños. Pues por las calles del vecindario corrían ríos en los cuales la mini pareja de amantes se dispuso a jugar y a competir en carreras con barquitos de papel, la ganadora inédita fue Irasue.

¿Y porque no? Todos llevamos un niño dentro.

 _Glosario_

 _*Ranma ½ Para los que no sepan su creadora es la misma que la de Inuyasha_

 _*Dance Central Es un juego de baile_

 _¡ ¡ ¡ Irasue es toda una loquilla ! ! ! Jajajajajaja_

 _¿A cuántas de ustedes les hiso revivir su infancia este capítulo? ;)_

 _La verdad hoy me quede sin electricidad por la lluvia (Fale Ferga la Fida) Así que me subí al segundo piso con mi perra y observe a mis vecinos. Los adultos salieron a preguntarse entre ellos ¿Tienes luz? Mientras que la pequeña pandilla de niños de mí vecindario salía a jugar con el agua de las calles y ¡PUM BABY! Toma tú inspiración._

 _Me han comentado que se pierden un poquito con la edad :v así que a partir de ahora antes de cada capítulo lo pondré arriba ;D. Otra cosa que me señalaron es el ¿Qué pasaría sí el que hiciera llorar a Rin fuera Sesshomaru? (Les gusta el salseo ehhhh? ¬w¬) Si se fijan bien la clasificación de este fic es "T" y lo puse así porque los niños cresen, así que con la llegada de las hormonas adolecentes todo puede pasar (muajajajaja no se confien ¬w¬). Además la pequeña Rin se hace más o menos una idea de lo que es ser la "perra" de Sesshibebé porque este la ha ido educando. Pero la verdad no es mucho, ella aún es muy pequeña y solo tiene un panorama infantil. También no es que Rin viva con Sesshi, ella aún es huérfana, pero en mi país existen ciertos permisos especiales con los que es posible que un niño en esta situacion salga por cierto tiempo (ya saben, para saber si se adapta a la familia).Y por último pero no menos importante, Rin No está marcada. Y no es porque Sesshi no lo haya intentado (Claro que no. Sus buenas mordidas ya le arrimo) esto es porque su cuerpo aun es el de un cachorro, por lo cual aún no genera la ponzoña de un adulto. _

_Sin más me despido, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Las amo muchísimo! Por favor dejen su RV eso me hace muy feliz :3_

 _Chaoooo_


	6. Vergüenza

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _Aquí está de regreso esta su humilde servidora :v yey!_

 _Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber publicado el día de ayer :S Mi sobrina cumplió años y tuve que ayudar en su fiesta y ya saben la cualidad con tienen ciertas familias por hacer de un evento infantil una borrachera :v Entonces se acabó hasta muuuuuy en la madrugada._

 _Les platico que hasta antier antes de publicar el capítulo anterior, me apareció una lluvia de reviews que me dejo de "¡¿Oye espera que?!" ¡No me esperaba tantos! La verdad ¡Me sentí bien soñada! XD aisodasadasa jajajajaja pero luego me di cuenta de que eran como reviews anteriores que no sé porque, (solo podía ver 9 reviews) no se habían actualizado y hasta apenas entonces aparecieron. Por eso me apena muchísimo el no haberles contestado, les pido una sincera disculpa S: Y ayer tampoco pude hacerlo por el compromiso familiar que me despertó a las mendigas 7 de la mañana y me obligo a dormir muy tarde :C Así que de nuevo disculpas, intentare responder a la brevedad :D por lo demás muchisisisimas gracias por todo su cariño y amorsito, si antes estaba motivada para escribir con menos de la mitad de todos sus comentarios IMAGINENCE como me siento ahora! ¡Soy una fiera! Agárrenme que ando recio XD jajajajajaja_

 _Bueno sin más novedades!_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Esta obra no fue creada con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _PD1- Las edades son: Sesshi-10/ Rin-6_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Vergüenza**

¿Cómo explicarlo?

No es que no se hubieran bañado juntos antes, de hecho se habían bañado cientos de veces juntos. Ese no era el problema.

Entonces ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El pequeño Daiyoukai se sentía realmente contradictorio, estaba sufriendo una maraña mental auto impuesta. Casi desde que conoció a Rin, habían compartido la hora del baño ¿El problema? Justamente hasta ese momento, él nunca había sido consciente de lo que era la desnudes ajena, pero eso no era lo que más le ¿Incomodaba? **No**. Lo que más crispaba sus nervios y lo tenía así, era estar consciente de SU propia desnudes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sesshomaru Taisho estaba sintiendo _**pudor.**_

Él se encontraba ahí, quietecito en una esquina del baño, no tenía ánimos de jugar, se sentía incómodo. No quería estar ahí, ni quería que Rin lo mirara. Así que procuraba hacer el menor ruido posible, para que ella siguiera jugando en el chorro de agua a que las gotas eran polvos de hada y que sí se metía y daba vueltas este le concedía un vestido de princesa.

Desgraciadamente su estrategia para pasar inadvertido se vino abajo demasiado pronto.

-¡Yako!-Rin había, no solo volteado a verlo con esos enormes ojos chocolate. No señor. No conforme con eso, estaba parada justo frente a él. Ella era muy chiquita (no solo refiriéndose a su edad) y siempre había sido una enana comparada con otros niños de su aula. Para empeorar la situación, una de las características físicas más fuertes en él niño demonio era destacar por ser muy alto. Así que su tamaño no ayudaba para nada al perturbado Lord. Aún sí los ojos de Rin no estaban viendo su "Pene" (Como le dijo su papá que se llamaba) si a ella se le ocurría bajar aunque fuera un poquito la mirada ¡Lo encontraría!

¡Rayos!

-¿Yako?- Dijo Rin ahora con un semblante preocupado- ¿Te sientes malito?-Puso sus manitas en puño sobre su pecho y se acercó aún más. ¡Demonios! Aunque su semblante facial no cambiara en nada, ese vínculo extraño que sostenía con Rin le permitía a ella saber muchas cosas sin necesidad de expresarlo realmente. Como por ejemplo en ese momento. Sí quería salir bien parado de todo ese circo tendría que disimular mejor.

-No-Dijo seco- ¿Qué querías?- _Lo más fácil será distraerla_.

-¡Oh sí!- Automáticamente olvido su preocupación

 _-Definitivamente es una despistada-_

-Rin quiere espuma-

La infante era perfectamente capaz de enjabonarse sola (excepto por la espalda) pero lo que aún no podía hacer bien, era agarrar el jabón. Este siempre se le resbalaba de las manos y terminaba en el vitropiso, por cual, el que terminaba recogiéndolo y limpiándolo con sus garras era Sesshomaru. A él le desagradaba hacer eso, entonces para evitarse los problemas, habían acordado que el albino sería el encargado de enjabonar las esponjas.

Intentando actuar normal, movió su cuerpo hacia los estantes de baño que contenían los artículos de limpieza, tomo la esponja naranja con cara de perro que le correspondía a Rin y la enjabono lo más rápido que pudo para pasársela.

-¡Gracias!- Sonrió muy contenta- ¡Lord Sesshomaru es el mejor! – Y se alejó para enjabonarse el cuerpo y después enjabonar el vitropiso de la pared del baño según ella haciendo "Dibujos" con la espuma.

Internamente el Inuyoukai se permitió gruñir de alivio. Tenía que aprovechar que Rin estaba distraída para poder bañarse y lavar su pene sin que lo notara.

Lo más rápido que pudo enjabono su cabello y paso la esponja por su cuerpo, aprovechando que la niña estaba de espaldas muy entrada cantando _* Let It go de Frozen_ mientras creaba una obra de arte abstracta. Cuando creyó haber terminado se dispuso a de meterse bajo la regadera para poner fin a su calvario.

Pero cometió un error.

Uno que le costaría muy caro.

Olvidar que Rin se tomaba muy enserio las tareas que **él** le asignaba.

-¡Yako no!- Grito ella a sus espaldas completamente angustiada- Aun no te puedes meter al chorro de agua. No te he enjabonado la espalda- Desgraciadamente ese era el trato que **él** mismo creo.

Sí él enjabonaba las esponjas, Rin se encargaría de tallarle la espalda.

Maldita sea su suerte.

Irritado, estaba decidido destrozar sus intenciones y decirle que no hacía falta que hiciera eso (y que posiblemente nunca más lo haría). Pero al girarse para encararla. Solo hiso falta la linda carita sonriente de su hembra para desarmarlo completamente. Él podía ser muchas cosas, eso sí (solo pregúntenle al bastardo de su hermano). Pero jamás de los jamases, seria capas de borrar la sonrisa ilusionada y soñadora de Rin.

Lo que es más, gracias a ella, fue que decido convertirla en su hembra. Esa tonta bebé que volteo a verlo y le sonrió sin conocerlo, cuando todos (incluidos los docentes) lo evitaban por miedo. A partir de ese momento se juró a si mismo que la protegería de todo.

Era una cuestión de honor.

Resignado, pero cuidadoso de no permitirle notar esto a Rin. Accedió y se agacho para que ella pudiera acicalarlo.

Apenas las manitas tocaron su espalda con la esponja, **se relajó** y sintió mucha paz, una que realmente le hacía falta. Se sentía reconfortado. Quizás estaba exagerando, no había de que preocuparse. El único que se estaba comportando extraño era él. Rin estaba igual de * _lela_ que siempre.

-¡Listo!- Anuncio cantarina.

El giro su cara con tranquilidad y poso sus ojos en los de ella diciéndole un "Gracias" mudo.

Ahora sí, con elegancia y seguridad propias en él se levantó, estaba dispuesto a ir al chorro de agua.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Justo como debía ser.

-¡Yako!- Escucho el llamado de su hembra y giro de nuevo. Solo para arrepentirse al instante. Por sus ojos todo pasó en cámara lenta. Con las manos llenas de jabón, Rin agarro **Su Pene** y lo **sacudió** varias veces- ¡Listo ahora sí!- Dijo orgullosa- Yako, tienes que tallarte bien. Tú papá le dijo a tu hermano que hay que enjabonarse muy bien el cuerpo y sobre todo el pene – Termino su "Mini monologo" con una mano en la inexistente cintura y la otra con un dedo hacia arriba, como si lo estuviera regañando.

 **Lo mataría.**

Mataría a su progenitor por darle esa estúpida plática al intuir de su hermano frente a Rin.

Estaba completamente indignado, rojo hasta las orejas, gracias al cielo pudo voltearse a tiempo antes de que su cara perdiera su apariencia usual.

Por su parte la inocente niña ignorante de todo esto continuaba jugando despreocupadamente, pero ahora con el shampoo, mientras se enjuagaba el cabello y cantaba feliz -Flor que da fulgor, con su brillo fiel vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue…- De _*enredados._

Era un hecho, hablaría con su madre. Era hora de que comenzara a bañarse SOLO.

 _Glosario_

 _*Let It go de Frozen y enredados son película animada de Disney_

 _*lela se usa para decir que alguien está siempre distraído._

 _¡!Esa Rin ya sabía sobre su pene! Jajajajaja Pobre Sesshi ya no tan bebé. Más o menos a la edad de los 10 años los niños comienzan a sentir vergüenza :v Rin todavía es una descarada porque tiene 6 y eso le da derecho. Pero veamos cómo le va cuando Sesshi tenga 20 ella 16 y se le caiga el jabón en la ducha ¬w¬ como dice el dicho "El que ríe al último…."_

 _Sé que en este capítulo Sesshi estuvo raro…pero pónganse en sus zapatos por un momento, fue la primera vez que estuvo consciente de su desnudes. No es que sea tímido, solo es una etapa más de la vida. Y con una compañera tan ocurrente como la que él se avienta…bueno._

 _Déjenme saber que opinan sobre este capítulo :D cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido!_

 _¡Sin más me despido que tengan un excelente día!_


	7. Perro fiel

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _Antes que todo, muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios y sugerencias! Me han servido mucho y eh intentado seguirlas (espero estarlo haciendo bien Uu)_

 _Bueno manos a la obra :D_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 11_ _―_ _Rin /7_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Perro fiel**

Sesshomaru nunca había visto así de roja a su hembra.

A sus 7 años Rin nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos.

Estaban ahí, solos en el cuarto, uno frente al otro. Ninguno parpadeaba, ni siquiera se movían.

―Ya no voy a jugar contigo… ¡Nunca más! ―Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de correr a encerrarse (con un fuerte portazo) en el baño de la recamara.

Dejando ahí parado y completamente solo al Lord.

A pesar de todo el ajetreo de hace apenas unos segundos. La cara del Daiyoukai no mostraba una expresión en particular. De hecho, desde que comenzó la pelea su rostro no hiso ningún cambio facial. Seguía con ese gesto duro de siempre.

¿Pero qué había pasado para que todo terminara así?

Fácil. Ese día después de la escuela, le extraño que Rin no estuviese esperándolo afuera de su salón (como usualmente hacía) por lo que, usando sus desarrollados sentidos, olfateo su aroma a flores, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla en la dirección.

Por pláticas adultas y gracias a su oído demoniaco se enteró (en el mismo instante que Rin) de que alguien quería adoptarla.

Cuando salió de la dirección intento actuar como si nada. Pero él sabía que no estaba bien. Ella era como un libro abierto.

Ese día el chofer de su mamá paso por ellos. Por lo cual no tuvieron que excusarse por el retraso. El camino a casa estuvo inusualmente _silencioso_. Ni una palabra. Incluso cuando arribaron la mansión del Oeste, la atmosfera no fue distinta, hasta los sirvientes se extrañaron.

Pero la situación se puso más tensa una vez se encontraron a solas en el cuarto del Inuyoukai.

―Me quieren adoptar ―comento casualmente como si estuviesen hablando del clima― ¿Qué bobada no?

―Me parece buena idea.

Le hubiera gustado poder reírse y decir "Que buena broma" pero conocía muy bien Sesshomaru y sabía que él no era alguien de bromas― _Y menos con algo como esto_ ―aturdida por lo anterior solo fue capaz de soltar un― ¿Disculpa?

―Ya es hora de que convivas con una familia humana ―ni su voz ni su cara se habían perturbado aunque fuese un poco.

―No. Yo no lo necesito ―ella ya convivía con la familia de su Lord desde hacía años, entonces prácticamente ya tenía una familia, no quería otra.

Pero Sesshomaru parecía insensible a todas esas auto deducibles razones y solo basto que abriera la boca una vez más, con un "No seas necia" Para que Rin se pusiera roja del coraje y terminara por explotar. De eso hace como 5 horas 16 minutos y 18 segundos aproximadamente.

No es que el fuera una bestia descorazonada, bueno normalmente sí, pero Rin siempre fue la excepción a la regla. En el momento en que sus agudos tímpanos escucharon el "Te quieren adoptar" de la psicóloga. Un gran choque mental comenzó en su cabeza. Desde que Rin lo alcanzo en la escuela, todo el camino en auto eh incluso cuando les sirvieron la comida, lo estuvo meditando, debatiéndose consigo mismo. Pensó en miles de situaciones, por ejemplo, el decirle a cualquiera de sus padres que adoptaran a Rin, matar a la familia que planeaba adoptarla eh incluso fugarse con ella. Pero por todos los ángulos que lo viese, la mejor opción era que Rin finalmente tuviese una familia propia, un papá, una mamá y quizás pulgosos hermanos menores.

¿Qué si le agradaba tener que compartirla?

¡Demonios no! Pero el tener una familia, siempre había sido el sueño de Rin y él nunca le quitaría ese derecho.

Reconocía que quizás le hiso entender mal el mensaje con sus actitudes ¿Pero que más esperaba de él? ¿Qué se pusiera feliz? Lo intento lo mejor que pudo. Ahora solo le quedaba aguardar a que Rin saliera del baño para saber su respuesta. Esperaba fuera pronto, el olor a mar de sus lágrimas le molestaba en la nariz.

Ella por su parte se la paso ahí, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete, llorando. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Pero el que más le pesaba era saber que Sesshomaru no la apoyaba en esta ocasión. Precisamente **él** la única persona en todo su universo que siempre la apoyo y jamás le dijo un "NO" tenía que comenzar a negarse justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Era como si, no conforme con abrir una herida en su alma, además hubiese puesto el dedo en la llaga. ¡Dioses! Como le dolía saber esto.

Como sea, ya no tenía caso. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero suponía que bastante, porque el baño ya estaba a oscuras y cuando se encerró aún estaba el sol, además de que su diminuto cuerpo le dolía horrores por no haber cambiado de posición en todo este tiempo. Bastante deprimida, supo que ya iba siendo hora de que saliera.

Apenas abrió la puerta, se percató de la presencia de Sesshomaru. Estaba sentado, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada haciendo que su rodilla fungiera de descansabrazos. Su expresión ruda no había cambiado, ni siquiera un poco. Pero sus ojos, oh sus ojos…Esos contenedores de oro que cualquier otro hubiese calificado de "Fríos" y "Orgullosos" para ella significaban otra cosa. Sin decir palabras, le estaba transmitiendo **apoyo.**

Se sintió abrumada y tonta y se dio cuenta de que lo había tratado pésimo―Yako… ―Su infantil cuerpo se desplomo a un lado de él, quedando sentada con las manos en el piso como único apoyo― Yako ―y su voz comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo―Rin lo siente mucho ―el camino de lágrimas que ya se comenzaba a secar tomo vida de nuevo y los hipos regresaron.

Sí antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor.

El ver a alguien como Sesshomaru ahí, sentado en el piso, al lado de la puerta del baño, esperándola, la hacía sentir terrible. Ahora no solo era una miedosa, también era una caprichosa, necia y tonta. Fue terriblemente grosera con él, cuando todo lo que le dijo fue la verdad, pero por sobre todo, comprendió que lo había dicho para apoyarla.

El que Sesshomaru fuera tosco al hablar no era novedad, pero como ella solo venia dispuesta a que él le diera por su lado y dijera que "Sí" a cada cosa que saliera de sus labios. Cuando comenzó a escuchar sus negativas se sintió traicionada y dolida. Y le dijo cosas desagradables que en realidad no sentía.

Quería disculparse correctamente, aclararle que ella aun lo quería mucho y que no era cierto que no volvería a jugar con él. Pero cada vez que intentaba hablar se ahogaba en su propio llanto. Se sentía indigna incluso de mirarlo.

―Rin ―su tono de voz era severo y córtate―Levanta la cara.

― _Seguramente está enojado_ ―A pesar de tener un mar de sentimientos negativos en su ser, ella jamás sería capaz de desobedecerlo.

Aun así, sus vidriosos ojos no voltearon a verlo en ningún momento.

¿Cómo podría?

―Escucha bien porque no planeo repetirme ―En menos de un segundo, Sesshomaru se inclinó decidido a cortar de tajo el flujo de pensamientos negativos en Rin y la beso. Era una caricia torpe, propia de alguien que nunca ha amado y debe improvisar. Pero era un beso, un simple pero firme primer beso.

Asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos lo miro para asegurarse de que su mente no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Supo que era él y no una imitación porque ahí estaba la luna en su frente con esos característicos mechones blancos en su lugar, lo único diferente era que sus parpados estaban cerrados.

Jamás había visto a Sesshomaru como ahora. Hipnotizada por tal imagen, suavecito, fue dejando que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar de la caricia. Sentía como si hubiese miles de mariposas revoloteando en su pansa y estas volaran hasta su pecho para convertirse en un calorcito muy agradable.

Disfrutaron todo lo que pudieron del momento y se separaron poco después, con sus corazones galopando a mil por hora y sintiendo como si por sus labios corrieran cientos de hormiguitas.

Pero Sesshomaru no se alejó de inmediato, haciendo que sus caras se mantuvieran muy cerca y sus ojos conectados ― **Nada** te va a separar de mi ―exclamo rotundo ―Y mírame cuando te hablo ―su sonrisa ladeada y prepotente (esa que solo se mostraba en contadísimas ocasiones) apareció.

La cara de Rin, era todo un poema. Sus grandes ojos choclolate quedaron completamente abiertos mirando hacia la nada y sus labios color durazno (sabor a dulces) formaron una perfecta "O" el resto del día y sus mejillas coloradas también acompañar el cuadro.

Contemplar esta reacción provocó que el ego del Daiyoukai se elevara hasta límites insospechados.

Los días que siguieron y hasta finalmente estar frente a la anciana que la adopto, Rin no volvió a preocuparse.

 _Notas finales_

 _Como les dije ¡Agárrenme que ando recio! jajajajajaja_

 _¿Alguna vez han escuchado la expresión "Fiel como un perro"? Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé cuando Sessho se quedó poco más de 5 horas afuera del baño esperando a su hembra. Enserio que este si es un machote que se respeta._

 _¿Cuántas esperaban esto? ¬3¬_

 _¿Querían salseo? Les traje su salseo muajajajaja :v_

 _Alguien adivina quién es la anciana misteriosa xDD?_

 _Espero que no se les haya hecho muy "raro" el carácter de ambos en este capítulo. Por un lado Sesshi ya tiene 11 a esa edad uno ya es consciente de muchas cosas que antes no, además de que yo imagino que Sesshomaru sí hubiese aparecido de niño en el anime, sería muy maduro para su edad. Es por eso que me planteé el idealizarlo como una persona que entiende gran parte de la magnitud de la situación y Rin pues, a pesar de que aún es una niña ya distingue ciertas situaciones, entonces hay que comprende que se asustó y quiso refugiarse donde siempre. Pero al ver que Sesshi no estaba de acuerdo con ella ese miedo se intensifico y termino en un desastre comprensible._

 _Y lo más importante… Ese Sesshibebé sí que sabe quitar el pánico :v jajajajaja_

 _Díganme que les pareció este cap. Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber, eso me ayudaría mucho. Les ha hablado Dross y les deseo buenas noches (jajajaja ok no D;)_

 _Chaooo :v!_


	8. Cuñados

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _Agradezco de todo corazón sus hermosos RV, enserio que son una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 12_ _―_ _Rin /8 Inu/10_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Cuñados**

Era un sábado por la mañana, estaban a las fueras de la ciudad en un terreno especializado por ser el lugar de entrenamiento de los Inuyoukai.

Esta era una actividad relativamente vieja entre el señor Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru, pero todas las veces anteriores que Rin las había presenciado, estas parecían ser más bien, como una especie de juego y eran llevadas a cabo en el patio trasero de la casa, sin necesidad de salir.

Jamás había visto algo como ahora, su Lord se veía un poco más serio y concentrado en combate, además su papá también mantenía un gesto más osco y cada golpe que le atestaba a Sesshomaru iba con la clara intención de enviarlo al piso.

En esta ocasión Inuyasha también estaba ahí. Los había acompañado con una tarea específica. En caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, el tomaría a Rin y huirán. El motivo de que Rin se arriesgara tanto era sencillo. Desde la adopción, sus tiempos con el Daiyoukai fueron reducidos drásticamente. Y si bien aún podía pasar tardes enteras con él, ya no tenía permitido quedarse a dormir en su casa o visitarlo 4 días seguidos. Por eso, habían acordado que para compensar estos vacíos, los días que pudieran verse, ambos pondrían de su parte para pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca del otro, aun si esto implicaba levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, un sábado para hacer ejercicio. O bueno en su caso, ver como lo hacían.

Pero la verdad se estaba angustiando de tener que ver al señor Inu no Taisho darle una paliza a su novio

―Quita esa tonta cara de preocupación ―dijo una voz a su lado. Ella giro el rosto para toparse con Inuyasha, quien tenía una expresión de deleite total, muy seguramente por ser espectador en primera fila de la golpiza que se estaba llevando Sesshomaru―Tranquilízate Rin, no lo va a matar. Y si lo mata es su padre, tiene derecho ―externo con un tono de voz agudo y burlón.

― ¡Dioses! No digas esas cosas tan terribles ―se escandalizo.

En ese momento, una pausa para regularizarse comenzó y tan pronto la chica vio al albino acercándose, salió corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo, no le importo el hecho de que estuviera sudoroso y lleno de tierra. Definitivamente una gran muestra de amor.

― ¿Qué paso Sesshomaru? ―se escuchó a lo lejos― ¿Te moriste? Ah no ¡Aquí estas! ―Se estaba burlando de él. Y claro que Sesshomaru había escuchado toda la plática que Inuyasha sostenía con su hembra. Él siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que la rodeaba.

―Cállate imbécil ―Dispuesto a liberar de sus brazos a Rin para acercarse como es debido a ajustar cuentas con el hibrido, pero como milagro caído del cielo (La verdad es que su padre también estaba escuchado todo) el descanso termino. Obligando al Lord a regresar al área de entrenamiento.

― ¡Sesshomaru! ―se escuchó el grito de Inu no Taisho a la lejanía ― ¡Concéntrate! ― Y en menos de un segundo ya había tacleado al albino al más puro estilo de un jugador de futbol americano, dejándolo ahí, tirado en el piso con su usual cara de fastidio viendo hacia las nubes ― Y te prometo que te ayudo a vengarte de tu hermano.

Eso fue suficiente para que la energía regresara a todo su demoniaco ser y se levantara como resorte para continuar. Ambos escucharan a la lejanía un trago duro, seguido de un ― ¡Viejo traidor! ―salir de la boca de Inuyasha.

El entrenamiento se extendió hasta las 9 de la mañana, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a molestar. Todos subieron al auto y abandonaron el terreno para regresar a la ciudad. En el camino recibieron una llamada de Izayoi, en donde les encargo ir a hacer la compra para organizar una parrillada por la tarde.

Pronto, los ya no tan niños comenzaron a armar jaleo ― ¡Jujuuu! Eso significa que almorzaremos fuera ―grito Rin.

―Me voy a comer 6 platos de comida ―anuncio Inuyahsa en el mismo tono entusiasmado―No saben el hambre que tengo por haberme hecho levantar temprano ―exclamo con fingido reproche.

―Tu siempre tienes hambre ―señalo Sesshomaru.

― ¿Qué dijiste bastardo?

― Niños ― El único adulto intento intervenir pero no pudo agregar otra palabra a su intervención porque comenzó a carcajearse.

Así, entre gritos, risas y peleas transcurrió todo el camino en auto hasta el centro comercial, donde su primera parada fue un local de comida. Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru fueron los primeros en terminar y con bastante ventaja, por su parte, Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de dejar de comer y Rin simplemente comía muy lento. Por lo que, para ahorrar tiempo, los mayores se retiraron para ir a comprar los productos necesarios, dejándolos ahí solos.

―Ufff… estoy que reviento ―dijo mientras se aflojaba el elástico del short.

― ¿Cuántos platos te comiste?

― Humm… ― intento hacer memoria ―Com creo.

Rin dejo escapar una risilla cómplice ―Es hora de irnos, tenemos que alcanzar a tú papá y a Lord Sesshomaru.

―Lord de la porquería, conde del chiquero ―exclamo con fingido aire de señor rico haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada.

―Pero que malo eres y luego te quejas de porque Sesshomaru te trata como te trata―dijo mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

―Na. Me trata así porque es un bastardo ―señalo como si fuese un sabio.

―Señores ―Intervino en la conversación una de las empleadas, la cual ninguno de los dos había visto acercarse―Aquí está su cuenta.

― ¡Oh! Si, si, dénsela a mi pa… -A Inuyasha lentamente le fue bajando el tono de vos― ¿dre? ― Incluso el color en su cara lo fue abandonando cuando se dio cuenta de que― ¡Esos idiotas se largaron sin pagar! ―Grito completamente nervioso y ofuscado.

― ¡Oh valla! ―Exclamo Rin para después comenzarse a reír como maniática.

― ¡Cállate tonta!

―Es que tengo nervios ―Estaba a un paso de que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos, no sabía si reír o llorar así que opto por hacer las dos cosas, dando como resultado una cara muy rara.

―Sí no tienen como pagar, tendrán que hablar con el gerente ―sentencio ceñuda la empleada.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy confuso. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del gerente ambos estaban en pánico, tanto así, que a ninguno se le ocurrió hacer una llamada por celular a Inu no Taisho para que regresara a pagar ¿Para qué? Ellos estaban más concentrados en rogar porque no los mandaran a la cárcel. Bueno Rin rogaba, Inuyasha simplemente decía "¡No me atraparan con vida!". El gerente ya fastidiado por la situación, opto por cortar por lo sano y hacerlos pagar con trabajo. Así fue pues, como les entrego un altoparlante y una horrible botarga de gansa con alas de hada y una barita mágica.

― ¡Pasen! ¡Vengan todos a comer a la Gansa mágica! ―Decía divertidísima Rin por el altoparlante. La verdad, ella estaba desempeñando su trabajo de maravilla, atraía a muchas personas por su tono de voz chispeante y apariencia carismática.

Otra historia no muy diferente era Inuyasha, quien bailaba en medio de Rin y una bocina dentro de la botarga. Había aceptado por las buenas, ser el quien usara el ridículo traje, principalmente para que ella no se deshidratara. Ese detalle había enterneció un poquitín a Rin, pero más que nada le provocaba querer carcajearse en su cara.

―Eres como mi gansamadrina Inuyasa ―dijo socarrona.

―Te voy a dejar morada por la madrina que te voy a dar ¡Ya ponte a trabajar! ―Estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero aguantaría todo esto. Ante todo, su papá eh incluso el imbécil de Sesshomaru había sido un ejemplo muy fuerte de cómo actuaba un caballero. No permitiría que una mujer y menos su _cuñada_ pasara por estas cosas. Además no era que le tuviera miedo al imbécil de Sesshomaru, pero estaba seguro de que si a Rin le pasaba algo estando adentro de ese horno, el que pagaría los platos rotos seria él.

No muy lejos de ahí Inu no Taisho grababa la bizarra escena con su celular y lo transmitía en vivo vía Facebook― ¡Espera a que Totosai y Myoga vean esto!

Sesshomaru estaba a su espalda, apoyado sobre el carrito de las compas con una expresión burlona en su cara. De alguna u otra manera él había conseguido su venganza. Una lástima que Rin quedara en medio, pero eran detalles menores ―Ya lo vieron y están comentando―también mirando su celular ―Tienes más de 60 likes y contando.

¿Qué podían decir? Ya llevaban unos 15 minutos ahí parados viéndolos hacer el ridículo y aun no se aburrían.

Quizá cuando esto dejara de ser divertido se acercarían para pagar, mientas no.

 _Notas finales_

 _Queeeee les pareció el capítulo de hoy?_

 _Por si se lo preguntan, esa fue la venganza de Sesshi xD y como dijo Inu no Taisho él lo ayudo XD Pobre Inu, pero ya saben lo que dicen "No hay que torear al toro porque alguna cornisa te puedes llevar " ¿? O algo así :v Como sea, a Rin no le fue taaaaan mal x)_

 _Ya estoy pensando en tomar algunas de las ideas que me dieron como capítulos, pero para esos todavía falta un poquitín ;) en mi cabeza ya se está armando, pero necesito que Rin crezca un poquito más, así que les pido paciencia._

 _De nuevo gracias a todas par sus RV :D_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber, eso me ayudaría mucho._

 _Chaooo :v!_


	9. Mente sucia

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _Gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un bonito RV, yo lo valoro mucho._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de este fic como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 13_ _―_ _Rin /9 Inu/11_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Mente sucia**

Ese particular día estaba extremadamente caluroso y soleado como para andar fuera. Lo mejor era quedarse donde estaban, ósea, en el cuarto del Daiyoukai con el aire acondicionado encendido y la puerta cerrada. Este último, considerado un gran detalle, ya que a Sesshomaru siempre procuro mantener una cierta privacidad con su perra, para poder resolver asuntos que al resto del mundo no le correspondía saber.

―Gira tú cabeza un poco más a la derecha Yako.

Y así lo hiso. Él, el gran Lord del Oeste, reducido a ser un simple maniquí de prueba para su hembra. Quien lo viera en esos momentos, de seguro pensaría que se había terminado por volver loco o que estaba comenzando a ingerir drogas.

― ¡Termine! ¿Qué te parece? ― Anuncio feliz mientras se paraba de la cama para ponerse frente a él con un espejo en las manos, dejándole ver como lucia este nuevo estilo de trenza en su cabello ― ¡Apuesto a que me vería muy guapa peinada así!

―Hum ―un ronco gruñido fue su respuesta.

―Bueno, ahora sigamos con la mascarilla.

En su defensa, ser el conejillo de indias de su mujer no era tan terrible como se lo hubiera imaginado, gracias a ella tenía un cutis que un adolecente de 13 años solo podría soñar. No le había salido ni un solo barro y sus poros estaban cerrados.

* * *

Por su parte en el otro extremo de la casa, más específicamente sentada en la cocina, Izayoi sostenía una revista en sus manos.

"La importancia de los deportes en los adolescentes es decisiva (13 a 16 años)"― leía ― "Hay que fomentarlos, sin abusar, y no permitir que los abandonen por motivos débiles ―Sesshomaru ya tenía bastantes actividades físicas― _¡Bien!_ ―pensó ― "Los padres deben todavía tener una autoridad clara y bien marcada, no ceder por nada".

La mujer se había suscrito a una revista semanal llamada "Ansiedad Adolecente" especializada en este tema. Estaba orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Su relación con su hijastro siempre había sido difícil y no era que fuera a mejorar ahora, por lo cual, temerosa de la llegada de su pubertad, había decidió tomar medidas preventivas antes de que la situación empeorara.

Se sentía cargada de sabiduría y ansiosa de poner a prueba su recién adquirido conocimiento.

―Hola mamá ―ese era su bebé, quien acababa de ingresar al cuarto directo hacia el refrigerador.

―Hola cariño ¿Vienes por refrigerios? ―pregunto en tono dulce haciendo la revista aun lado.

―Sí. Me voy a llevar muchas cosas, hoy estoy teniendo un campeonato de videojuegos en línea, así que no voy a salir de mi cuarto hasta la noche―comento casual.

―Inuyasha Taisho ―dijo molesta ―Ya sabes que no…―aguarden un segundo ― ¿Ósea que todo este tiempo no has estado con tu hermano y Rn?

― ¡Claro que no! Pfff ―anuncio con exagerado desagrado ―Ya sabes que al imbécil le gusta estar a solas en su habitación con Rin.

― ¡Ay no! ―Y solo eso basto para que la recién estimulada imaginación de Izayoi la hiciera correr presurosa rumbo a la recamara.

Con una ansiedad terrible visualizo la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru desde las escaleras, pero antes de acercarse un poco más para poder poner fin a esto, a su mente regresaron los consejos de la revista "Antes de atacarlos, tú como madre y figura de autoridad necesitas tener pruebas sobre su comportamiento, eso los orillara a tener que admitir la verdad y reconocer sus errores".

― _Eso quiere decir que no puedo aparecerme así como así_ ―Rápidamente cambio de postura, en lugar de entrar gritando, primero husmearía un poco. Agachándose para ir a gatas hasta la puerta pego su oreja derecha para poder escuchar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo ahí dentro.

― _Primero te lo voy a hacer yo a ti y después tú me lo haces a mí_ ―Escucho la voz fría y rasposa de su hijo.

― _Estoy nerviosa ¿Y si no me sale?_ ―eso había sonado como un _gemido_ lleno de angustia.

¡Oh por dios!

― _Lo haremos hasta que te salga._

¡Oh por dios!

¡Su hijastro le estaba enseñándole cosas indecentes a Rin!

¡Oh por dios!

¿Qué le diría a Kaede si se llegaba a enterar de todo esto?

Tenía que frenar estas conductas ¡Pero ya!

― ¿Qué haces ahí?

La voz extrañada de su esposo tras su espalda casi la hace soltar un improperio que la pudo _"haber delatado"_

―Estoy investigando lo que hace tu hijo―susurró molesta.

― Y… ¿Porque harías algo así? ―su voz era de desconcierto total ¿Se había perdido algo?

―Tu hijo está ahí adentro enseñándole cosas pervertidas a una niña ―aun manteniendo el tono bajo en su vos ― ¡Podría estar besándola o que se yo! ―le comunico como si eso fuese un escándalo total.

Pero en la mente de su esposo la noticia fue captada de forma totalmente diferente _― ¡Bien! ¡Así se hace campeón! ¡Tú sí que honras el apellido de la familia! ―_ estaba que daba brincos de la emoción, sentía que su pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento de tanto orgullo. Definitivamente, en secreto, le compraría aquel celular que le había gustado ― ¡Oh! Eso es terrible ―Puso su mejor cara de angustia y se acercó un poco más para seguirle el juego a su esposa bajando también el tono de su voz.

―Escucha, tengo un plan. A la cuenta de tres entraremos a su cuarto ¿Entendido? ―explico cómplice.

―Espera ―intervino nervioso tratando de disuadir a su esposa ― ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

― Sí má ¿No crees que es demasiado? ―se unió otro susurro, este era de Inuyasha (que sabrá dios en que momento había llegado) y se encontraba atrás de Inu no Taisho con sus brazos llenos de golosinas, intentando alegar a favor del imbécil de su hermano.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamo indignada por su falta de apoyo ―La revista decía que tengo que intervenir lo antes posible.

―Espera cariño, lo mejor sería hablarlo con él a sol ― Demasiado tarde ―as…

Izayoi sin previo aviso se precipito hacia la puerta del cuarto para abrirla, revelando en su interior una escena bastante comprometedora.

Sesshomaru y Rin encontraban sentados en la cama, uno al lado del otro mirándose directo a los ojos con sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Ella tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y parecía agitada pues por su boca salían pequeños suspiros entrecortados. Por su parte Sesshomaru tenía una mano escondida tras la cintura de la chica y la otra la tenía entrelazada con una de las manos de Rin.

― ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Rin! ¡Pero qué significa esto! ― Izayoi sintió como se le subía el azúcar del coraje.

― ¡Oh Dioses! ―exclamo Rin rompiendo el fuerte contacto visual con su novio.

― ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí? ―externo realmente molesto Sesshomaru.

― ¡Deteniendo toda esta degenerada situación!

―Por dios mamá no exageres, solo se estaban besuqueando, ni que no lo hubieran hecho antes ―Inuyasha rolo los ojos al terminar su (según él) excelente defensa.

― ¿Ya lo han hecho antes? ―La voz de Inu no Taisho era de sorpresa ¿Su cachorro ya había dado su primer beso y él ni enterado? ¿Ni un consejito le pidió? ¡Qué clase de padre era!

― ¡Oh sí! ¡Cientos de veces! ―confirmo toda sonrisas y de lo más campante.

―Cállate Rin― Dijo Sesshomaru en tono seco.

Inu no Taisho sintió como su corazón de padre se resquebrajaba en mil pedazos, mientras que a Izayoi le daba un drástico bajón de azúcar.

― Agárrenme, creo que me voy a desmayar ― A la matriarca de la familia se le comenzaron a poner los ojos en blanco obligando a su esposo a regresar a la realidad para que la sostuviera.

―En cuanto calme a Izayoi tendremos una plática jovencito―Sentencio con voz seria ―Vámonos inuyasha.

Y así de fácil, todos abandonaron la recamara dejándolos justamente como había iniciado todo el drama. Solos.

―Yako ―Dijo Rin con inocencia girando su cara sonrojada y ojos chocolate hacia él ― ¿No crees que sería mejor decirles la verdad?

―Sandeces.

Prefería mil veces que su familia pensaran que era un depravado y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto besuqueándose con Rin. Qué vergüenza decir que le estaban poniendo mascarillas y haciéndole la manicure.

 _Notas finales_

 _Jajajajajaja que mente tan sucia la de_ Izayoi _eh InuPapá todo angustiado porque su retoño no le platico sus cosas de hombres._

 _Rin tenía la cara roja porque ellos ya se habían percatado de la presencia de_ Izayoi _desde el principio (ya saben super sentidos demoniacos para escuchar y oler) y para destantear las cosas corrieron a esconder la evidencia del crimen. Y Sesshomaru tenía la mano tras la cintura de Rin porque estaba_ _escondiendo la manicure que le dejaron a medias :v jajajajajajajaja_

 _La vanidad… la vanidad…_ _Todos los hombres la tienen eh incluso algunos son más vanidosos que muchas de nosotras XD Aun así se me hace lindo que deje a Rin hacerle lo que quiera._

 _¡Déjenme saber que opinan sobre este capítulo en los comentarios, eso me ayuda mucho!_

 _¡Gracias a todas ustedes por tomarse su tiempo para comentar!_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido._

 _Sin más me despido_

 _Chaoooo!_


	10. Primera cita

_¡Hola mis queridas amebas!_

 _Como me divertí ayer leyendo sus reviews xD Muchas gracias por siempre comentar yo se los agradezco de todo corazón._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 14_ _―_ _Rin /10_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Primera cita**

Desde hace ya tiempo que se estaba planteando el hacer esto con Rin, sentía que ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso. A pesar de tener a cuestas años con su perra, nunca habían tenido una salida sin chaperón, pero esto acabaría pronto. Tenía en mente invitarla a una cita con todas sus letras y esto implicaba que debían estar solos y además como hombre que era, tenía que ser él quien le invitara cosas a Rin con su dinero, no con el de sus padres.

Con esta meta en mente, inicio un negocio discreto de "Asesorías" que le permitiría ganar dinero suficiente para realizar sus planes. Su idea había sido un éxito rotundo. Más alumnos de los que esperaba habían asistido toda la primera semana. Tal fue su fama, que para el primer día ya había alcanzado su objetivo, aun así, decidió continuar haciendo, esto con el fin de ahorrar el dinero para eventos futuros.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Una de las partes más extrañas que tuvo que soportar, fue el excesivo aroma a feromonas esparcidas por toda la biblioteca escolar (que era donde realizaba las asesorías). Para ser honestos no era como sí le desagradara, después de todo era un macho, estaba en su código genético disfrutar de las atenciones y elogios por parte de esas hembras. Pero ese era un secreto que solo sabría él, gracias a su cara poco expresiva y su carácter arisco.

La jornada de esa tarde prácticamente ya había finalizado, solo faltaba despachar a una persona.

―Muchas gracias Sesshomaru ―Esa era Sara, su compañeras de clase ―Con tú ayuda ha sido muy fácil resolver estas ecuaciones ―termino de decir con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

―Hum ―soltó un gruñido, aceptando el elogio.

―Espero que continúes dando estas lecciones especiales, eso… ¡Eso me haría muy feliz! ―se detuvo para mirarlo tímidamente con ojos ilusionados ― Aquí tienes tú pago ―Le entrego unos billetes, para después despedirse.

Sara era de sus clientas más frecuentes, él no era tonto ya sabía que no era precisamente porque no comprendiera las clases.

Pero como dicen "No importan los medios para alcanzar el fin" lo realmente valioso era que ya había juntado más de lo que necesitaba para invitar a salir a Rin a donde a ella se le antojara.

― _Ahora solo falta avisarle._

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

― ¡Oh! Te pusiste el vestido que te regalo Sesshomaru ―Dijo con sorpresa y alegría en su voz la anciana Kaede.

―Sipi. De todos los que me ha regalado yo sé que este es su favorito ―acertó cantarina mientras daba vueltas con su vestido lila frente a la mujer― ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy bien peinada?

― ¿Porque mejor no se lo preguntas a él? Acaba de llegar.

― ¡Dioses!

Justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Confirmando lo anteriormente dicho por Kaede.

― ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe cuándo Sesshomaru se acerca? ―soltó entre divertida eh incrédula.

― Nunca subestimes los dotes de una sacerdotisa mi niña ―contesto con alegría. Desde que la adopto, esa chiquilla siempre lograba contagiarle algo de su vivacidad.

Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta para recibir al gran Lord.

No hubo necesidad de que el Daiyoukai perdiera tiempo pasando a la sala de la anciana para presentarse puesto que ya lo conocían, así que solo se quedaron unos minutos en la entrada para explicarle a kaede su plan de ese día.

―Iremos al parque y después a una convención de globos aerostáticos ―así de contundente, firme y con voz ronca, informó. Tenían que darle crédito por el esfuerzo, él no era una persona que rindiera explicaciones a cualquiera. Pero con tal de estar a solas con Rin, podría aguatarse un poquito su orgullo.

―Está bien ―acordó con voz serena― Sesshomaru yo sé que tú eres muy responsable, pero Rin es…―volteo a verla para encontrarla parada al lado de Youkai con su sonrisa bobalicona y seguramente con su mente completamente ajena a la conversación― Es Rin. Así que te la encargo mucho ―finalizó con resignación.

El Inuyoukai también había enfocado toda su atención en Rin mientras la veía seguir una mariposa con la mirada ―Lo entiendo.

―Intenten no regresar muy tarde, si es posible a más tardar para las 8.

―Hum.

Y así partieron. Iban a pie, Sesshomaru tampoco había aceptado el que cualquiera de sus padres los trasladara. Sí él planeaba no depender de ellos para invitar a salir a Rin, el transporte también iba incluido.

― ¿No te molesta el que tuvieras que caminar? ―A pesar de su tono de voz neutro, le interesaba saber la opinión de Rin.

―Para nada. De hecho me siento más cómoda caminando contigo a solas ―al final dejo salir una pequeña risilla cómplice mientras volteaba a verlo a los ojos.

Uno de los principales rasgos de Rin era ser considerada. Ella comprendía a la perfección que tendría que acoplarse y apoyar a su Lord en esta nueva faceta de su relación. Así que podría todo de su parte para no ser una quisquillosa con lo que él pudiera ofrecerle.

Simplemente el imaginarse todos los sacrificios que debió haber sufrido para juntar el dinero y más aún, el saber que rechazo la comodidad de un auto, para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solas con ella, hacía que su corazón se acelerara como un loco. Tanto así, que como siempre él ya había notado este detalle (gracias a sus oídos súper desarrollados) dedicándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo y prepotencia que provoco que sus mejillas se incendiaran más rápido que un carboncillo.

―Y dime ¿Fue difícil escoger esos lugares?―comento para tratar de mitigar sus nervios.

― Fue fácil.

― ¿Ah sí? Dime como le hiciste.

―Solo descarte todas aquellas cosas que terminarían por arruinar nuestra cita.

Eso la relajo hasta el punto de poder soltar una carcajada. A pesar de su cara y actitud aparentemente tosca, Sesshomaru había planeado cada detalle. Decir lo mucho que la enternecía era poco, pero no dejaba de ser divertido por tratarse de él.

―Déjame adivinar ―respondió con voz astuta― Descartaste el cine ―dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

―Fue lo primero en ser eliminado ―confirmo mientras endurecía las facciones en su cara de solo pensar que pudieron haber estado ahí― ¿Cómo lo supiste _*Baba Vanga_? ― Y aprovechando su cercanía, tomo el dedo con el que Rin lo señalaba y lo jalo moderando su fuerza para acercarla y poder tomar su mano.

Sonrosada y torpe pero en ningún momento tímida, Rin correspondió a su gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de él ―Fue fácil ―Dijo imitando al Daiyoukai ―No te gustan los cines porque está lleno de gente y a ti no te agrada la gente, sobre todo a los niños pequeños.

―Son muy ruidosos ―a completo con fastidio.

― ¿Te quejas de lo ruidoso y me tienes a mí? ―sonrió con incredulidad.

―Yo dije que eras mi perra, nunca dije que me agradaras ―comento con voz seca para molestar a Rin.

― ¡Oye!

―Continua.

―Tú te lo buscaste ―anuncio con fingido resentimiento― dijiste que no al cine porque tienes unos tímpanos muy sensibles y no soportas el ruido ¿Cierto Yako?―contraataco juguetona.

―Sí, eso y que de seguro elegías una película infantil ―volteo a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados―Que me corten el brazo izquierdo si me equivoco.

―Dalo por hecho.

Ella no necesitaba de palaras bonitas o promesas de amor, Sesshomaru definitivamente no era de ese tipo, pero con sus acciones le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba y eso era suficiente para Rin.

Entre risas y gruñidos llegaron al parque, el día estuvo excelente para derrochar el tiempo afuera. Compartieron un helado de Yogurt sin azúcar (porque eso les hace daño a los caninos según Rin) y como a eso de las 6 de la tarde se pasaron a la convención de globos aerostáticos ubicada en un enorme estacionamiento cercano. Sesshomaru pargo todo lo necesario para poder ser de las primeras personas en subir, y así lo hicieron. Volar por los aires les pareció una experiencia muy divertida, pero la mejor parte, fue estar ahí, uno al lado del otro viendo la puesta de sol en primera fila tomados de las manos.

 _Glosario_

 _*Baba Vanga fue una profeta Rusa._

 _¿Sabían que tomarse de las manos y entrelazar los dedos en la pareja significa que son personas que se encuentran muy enamoradas y sienten gran atracción la una por la otra? Jajaja lo saque de un video y me pareció lindo colocar el detalle colocarlo aquí :v_

 _Jajajaja Rin es súper tierna! Miren que pedir helado de yogurt sin azúcar para que a Sesshibebé no se enfermara xD No le hace que sean artículos para perros propiamente dichos :v alguien más piensa que Seshibebé es todo un hombre? Miren que hacer todo esto para invitarle cosas a su novia en lugar de pedir dinero awww x) los dos son una monada :3_

 _Notaron que Sesshi ya anda de sex simbol en la escuela :V ? La verdad si rememoran y son observadoras, Seximaur nunca trato mal a ninguna de sus pretendientes ya fuera Sara o Kagura así que… veamos que sucede :v_

 _Déjenme saber que opinan en los comentarios, eso me reconforta y por lo general me da mucha risa leerlas x) son la onda!_

 _Bueno sin más me despido_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario es bien aceptado_

 _Chaoooo!_


	11. Hormonas

_Holaaaaaa amebas!_

 _Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo :D y muy emocionada de haber leído todas sus opiniones respecto a los cambios de Sesshibebé a Seximaru ¬w¬ gracias a ustedes siento que voy por buen camino!_

 _Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y dejarme saber qué es lo que piensan de todo esto! :D_

 _Bueno ya no les quito tiempo_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 15_ _―_ _Rin /11_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Hormonas**

Se encontraba rumbo a la casa de Kaede para visitar a Rin. Tras su espalda cargaba una mochila repleta de diferentes artículos como, un bote de vitamina D, sobres de té de distintos sabores (todos descafeinados) una caja de parches térmicos y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran agresivas, también llevaba agujas de acupuntura y unos DVD de Yoga.

En medio de su trayecto meditaba el gran evento que lo puso en esta encrucijada mortal.

Estaban en la mansión del Oeste jugando _*Super smash bros_ en la sala. Él lugar favorito de Rin para sentarse siempre había sido sobre el regazo de Sesshomaru pues si se recargaba en su pecho, parte del Mokomoko le servía como la almohada más esponjosita del mundo, pero no era la única beneficiada, él Youkai por su lado, utilizaba su cabeza para descansar la barbilla, entonces era algo así como un intercambio.

Todo normal.

Hasta que, a punto de vencer a su mujer, un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales no cabía duda, era _sangre._

Y no cualquier sangre, esa sangre era de Rin.

― ¡Jujuuu Te gane! ―Estaba realmente contenta, pocas veces (casualmente solo en su cumpleaños o navidad) le ganaba a Sesshomaru, así que en medio de su furor se levantó pegando un brinco para quedar frente a él y ponerse a hacer su baile de la victoria ― ¡Te gane te gane te gane!

―Rin ―La llamo con voz seca, esto sería incómodo.

― ¿Qué pasa Yako? ―rápidamente abandono su alegría para mostrar una cara de angustia ― ¿No estarás enojado por esta tontería? ¿Verdad?

―No Rin, no es eso ― ¿Cómo se lo decía sin traumarla? ― Felicidades. Estas menstruando ― No era que el pensara que esto fuese algo malo o antinatural. Solo era un accidente, aun así, a él también lo tomo desprevenido y pese a su cara indiferente pronto Rin descubriría su incomodidad.

― ¿Que? ―aturdida y por instinto bajo la mirada lentamente temerosa de confirmar esto― ¡Dioses! ―y ahí estaba la prueba del delito. Ella no solo había manchado su short, también había manchado los jeans de Sesshomaru― ¡Qué vergüenza! ― **Jamás** en todos sus años de vida al lado del Inuyukai había tenido toda esa avalancha de sentimientos negativos que se le estaba viendo encima en esos momentos. Eran tan abrumadores que sentía que se pondría a llorar en cuestión de segundos.

―Felicidades humana, ya eres toda una señorita ―de la nada Irasue apareció en escena, Sesshomaru por primera vez en TODA su vida agradeció la intervención de su madre. Cuando menos, esto retrasaría el llanto de Rin el suficiente tiempo para que el pensara en una estrategia― Vamos, no te pongas así, ese manchón que le hiciste no es nada, cuando yo rompí fuente Inu no Taisho quedo completamente empapado―Retiraba lo dicho esa mujer era completamente imprudente.

Sin otro remedio a la vista, el destino quiso que Irasue le diera "la plática" y le enseñase el modo correcto para colocarse la toalla sanitaria. Por su parte Sesshomaru le presto una de sus chamarras viejas para que se la amarrara en la cintura y cubriera el manchón en lo que su mamá los trasladaba a casa de Kaede.

Le crispaba los nervios haber tenido que dejar a Rin llorando y le molesto aún más no tener idea de cómo manejar la situación puesto que él siempre sabía qué hacer.

Por lo que, decidió no permitir que las cosas se quedaran así. Al día siguiente se levantó antes de que el sol saliera y fue directo a hacer compras. Se encargaría personalmente del bienestar de su perra.

Cuando finalmente arribó al lugar, se topó con Kaede a punto de salir al trabajo. Sin problema alguno ella lo dejo pasar, advirtiéndole que Rin estaba extremadamente sentimental y que sí entraba era bajo su propio riesgo, pero que de todas maneras no debía sentirse comprometido a quedarse, él podría abandonar el lugar en cualquier momento si las cosas se ponían feas.

Seguro de sí mismo (pues ¿Quién mejor que el para conocer todas las facetas emocionales de su hembra?) ingreso a la casa, solo para descubrir lo estúpidamente iluso que fue.

La encontró hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con sus manos aplanando su vientre y tres shorts puestos, empalmados uno encima del otro.

― Hola.

Nada lo hubiese podido preparar para lo siguiente.

No solo no recibió respuesta alguna. Tan pronto la chica escucho su voz, giro la cara para enterrarla en sobre el colchón y no tener que verlo.

Rin ya no solo tenía la confianza baja, sino que además ahora estaba adolorida. ¡Demonios!

Molesto por esta actitud, pero sin cometer el error de externarlo. Giro sobre sus talones directo a la cocina. Al poco tiempo regreso con una taza de té de manzanilla.

Con cautela le toco el hombro. Esta vez su intento de comunicación había funcionado, pero solo confirmo algo que ya sabía gracias a su olfato. Rin estaba llorando.

―Toma. Ten cuidado, está caliente ―para no hacerlo más difícil para ella, decidió no comentar nada acerca de esto.

― Gracias ―apenas respondió con un débil susurro.

El no contesto. Solo se sentó en un espacio del colchón al lado de ella y le entrego la taza. Después de unos cuantos tragos ella la dejo sobre la mesita de noche.

― ¿A qué viniste? ―ahora parecía molesta.

―No te voy a decir cosas obvias ―dijo frio. Él estaba poniendo mucho de su parte como para que a ella todavía se le ocurriera indignarse.

― ¡Lárgate! ¡De seguro piensas que soy una asquerosa! ―de un momento a otro exploto, desgraciadamente, arremetiendo todo su coraje contra el Lord.

―Retráctate ―su mirada se tornó peligrosa― Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti ―su voz parecía veneno puro.

Esta vez sí que lo había molestado.

―Discúlpame―Dijo al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo ― Es que no sé qué me pasa. Me siento, pegajosa, me duele el vientre, huelo mal, estoy sucia y no sé qué hacer ―Escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras dejaba escapar cientos de lágrimas.

Después de unos segundos así, en silencio total, creyó que Sesshomaru se había rendido y con todo el derecho del mundo podría irse, ella misma lo había corrido. Era una idiota.

Pero contrario a todo esto, haciendo uso de las garras demoniacas él retiro sus manos, obligándola mostrar su rosto―Que tal si comenzamos con un baño ―parecía haber recobrado su semblante parco.

No solo le preparo la tina con agua tibia y le eligió ropa limpia, también la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta donde fue estrictamente necesario separarse. Una vez que salió, la cosa no acabo ahí, además le coloco unos parches térmicos que le hicieron sentir un calorcito reconfortante en su vientre y para terminar masajeo sus hombros buscando liberarla de sus tensiones.

Se sentía realmente consentida y renovada .Con los ánimos calmados, se dio cuenta de que era hora de tener una plática decente con él y disculparse por todo el drama.

―Sesshomaru… ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? ―abordo tranquila.

―De la farmacia ―dijo fastidiado.

―No. Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso ¿Cómo supiste que estas cosas me podrían ayudar?

―Investigue por libros eh internet ―revelo huraño. ― _También le pregunte al doctor y al farmacéutico ―_ pensó. En ningún momento él quiso que ella se enterase de esto, pudiera ser una estupidez, pero lo hacía sentir como un débil el hecho de que ella supiera que, por primera vez, él no tenía la respuesta inmediata.

―Yako ―la voz de Rin salió como un susurro muy bajito que él alcanzo a oír perfectamente ―Yako tú…―sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates buscaron esos dos pozos de oro líquido en donde siempre se sentía segura―Tú reamente me gustas.

Ni ella se aguantaba a si misma con todas esas hormonas haciéndola cambiar de estado de ánimo cada cinco segundos pero él, _su Yako,_ estaba ahí, soportándola eh intentando apoyarla (a pesar de que lo lleno de sangre y arruino sus jeans). Ver estas acciones por parte de él la hacían sentir como la _señorita_ más afortunada del mundo.

En los oídos de Sesshomaru retumbaban los latidos del acelerado corazón de su hembra. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante y que lo hiso olvidarse de todo (incluso del persistente olor a sangre) fue sentir los tiernos labios de Rin sobre los suyos, tan suaves como una caricia y tan únicos como ella.

Tal parece que al final, si había podido hacer que ella recobrara la confianza, _y de qué manera_.

 _Glosario_

 _*Super Smash Bros es una saga de juegos de lucha distribuida por Nintendo_

 _Jajajajaja a Sesshi solo le falto cargar con el crucifjo XD_

 _Pobre Rin. A alguien le ha pasado que se ha manchado con su menstruación? Ahora imaginence como se sintió ella que embarro a su Lord y en casa de su suegita :v jajajaja aunque Irasue es la mera paipa :v puede que consuelos estén de la verdura….pero x's están iguales a los de su hijo XD_

 _A quien más se le antoja tener un machote como Sesshomaru que te consienta y te aguante en esos días donde todas las mujeres morimos? (más si es en el segundo día donde una parece llave abierta D;)_

 _Pero lo más importante, Rin ya es señorita! xD Jujuuu le puse la misma edad a la que a mí me bajo :v_

 _Por cierto por ahí me dejaron una duda de cómo es que los dejaron subir a un globo aerostático, puede que sea tonta mi explicación pero… creí que no importaba realmente que subieran ahí porque Sesshibebé es un demonio perro volador (wdf ¿?) xD así que…bueno, como en este universo también se distinguen demonios de humanos pensé que a los encargados no les importaría subirlos. Perdón por mi lógica xD Uu_

 _Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por sus hermosos RV :D (Las amodoro :*) porfavor no se olviden de comentar, recuerden que eso le da poder al autor :D (Si fuera una bruja seria como las almas que me dan para_ _alimentarme xD)_

 _Sin más contratiempos me despido_

 _Chaoooo!_

 _PD. Todos los remedios que aquí aparecen son reales :v_


	12. Primera vez

_Holaaa amebas de mi corazón!_

 _Muchisisisisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y buena vibra, leerlas siempre me recarga :D_

 _Para no quitarles más tiempo como siempre, las espero abajo xD_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 16_ _―_ _Rin /12_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Primera vez**

 **!7:15 p.m.**

Era su deber como padre.

No.

Era su obligación ¡Su responsabilidad y derecho!

― ¡Muchachos tráiganme dos bien frías! ¡Esta noche es para celebrar!

En la casa del viejo Totosai estaba el gran guerrero Inu no Taisho, la pulga Myoga y Sesshomaru.

― Aquí tienen ―Totosai coloco dos cervezas en la mesa frente al par de Inuyoukais.

―Hum ―Gruño como rechazo.

―Vamos hijo, no seas así ―soltó con completo reproche―Ya me perdí tú primer beso, no pienso perderme tú primera borrachera. Anda ―entregándole la cervesa a su cachorro― ¡Tómatela hasta el fondo! ―Sentencio feliz dándole tremendo palmazo en la espalda, que hiso que Sesshomaru derramara media botella.

Él no dijo nada, solo lo miro mal. Desconfiaba de su padre pero, por esta vez le daría el gusto.

 **Solo se tomaría una y ya.**

Seguro de sí mismo (como siempre) se empino la botella acabándosela de un trago.

―Auuuuuuu! ―Inu no Taisho dejo escapar un aullido no pudiendo contener la emoción, mientas sus amigos también celebraban haciendo ruido.

* * *

 **/7:45 p.m.**

" _De acuerdo. Haremos esto, ya que los juegos de destreza serían muy fáciles estando sobrio para Sesshomaru, comenzaremos por los de azar"_. Esas habían sido las claras palabras de su amigo, y ellos nunca se fallaban― ¿Qué les parece si jugamos al círculo vicioso? ―Propuso el anfitrión sacando un mazo de póker de entre las manos.

― ¡Excelente! ―apoyo Myoga. De entre los tres complotistas, a él era quien más le había fascinado idea de tener la oportunidad de embriagarse como en sus años mozos.

―Bueno hijo, te explicare las reglas ―comenzó a relatar como si fuese un plan de ataque―Totosai colocara las barajas boca abajo y formara tres círculos. Uno grande, mediano y pequeño, al centro de estos se coloca la última carta―hiso una ligera pausa para tomar aire― Puedes voltear cualquier carta que se te antoje, pero ten cuidado, sí la carta que sacaste es del círculo más grande y esta es por ejemplo, un dos de trébol, deberás tomar por dos segundos, de esa―Señalando la botella sobre la que saltaba feliz Myoga― botella de vodka.

―Ten cuidad Sesshomaru, ―intervino Totosai― Si la carta que sacaste es del segundo círculo, no solo tomaras el número que viene escrito en ella, sino que además deberás multiplicarlo por dos. Es decir, si te sale un 5 de corazón multiplícalo por 2 y en total tomarías 10 segundos. Pasa lo mismo con el círculo pequeño pero multiplicado por 3.

―El joto vale por 11 el Rey y la reina por 12. En dado caso que te tocase girar la carta del centro y te saliera alguno de ellos, tendrás que tomar su número multiplicado por 4. ―Retomo la palabra Inu no Taisho― Pero no todo es alcoholismo ―dijo risueño ―Si la carta que te sale es un as o un joker solo pasas de turno sin tomar.

― _Menos mal que no todo es alcoholismo ―_ pensó con sarcasmo.

―Mucho bla bla y poca acción ¡Vamos a jugar! ―dijo impaciente Myoga

* * *

 **/3:20 a.m.**

―No estoy borracho ―Declaro completamente serio Sesshomaru con su usual cara sin expresiones pero con las mejillas bien sonrojadas.

― ¡Tonterías! ―intervino Totosai desde el piso―Te voy a poner una canción de las que traigo en mi thelephone, si la adivinas no andas _*very japy_.

Todos guardaron silencio a la expectativa. Hasta que comenzó sonar "love you like a love song" de Selena Gomez.

―Es esa ¡hip!― dijo el alvino menor pegando un pequeño brinquillo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado a causa del hipo ― _*Selenabrothers_.

― Esa canción me hace sentir enamorado ― desparramado sobre la mesa Myoga (quien por cierto había aumentado su tamaño de tanta bebida) comenzó a quitarse la ropa ― ¡Inu no Taisho! ―grito jocoso―Ven, voy a darte unos besotes.

― ¡Haber sí! ―pausa para eructar ― ¡Me dejo estúpido! ―le contesto brabucón mientras se tambaleaba desde el marco de la puerta.

― ¡Cálmense señores! ―Intervino Totosai ―Tenemos que ser un buen ejemplo para el _*guy_ ―les obvio susurrando.

Por alguna razón de borrachos a Inu no Taisho lo llenaron de sentimientos esas palabras, por lo que a tropezones callo sobre la silla de Sesshomaru abrazándolo por los hombros ― ¡Te quiero hijo! ―declaro comenzando a llorar.

― Y yo quiero a Rin―contesto moviéndose tosco, haciendo que su papá se fuera de cara al piso sin meter las manos, rompiéndose la boca al instante y por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba esto le causara risa en lugar de dolor― Nunca se lo he dicho. Pero hoy, hoy se lo voy a decir ¡hip!

―Mándale un mensaje de texto y escribe un poema de _love_ ― Aconsejo Totosai arrastrando la última palabra.

―Sí―confirmo que aceptaba su consejo desenvainando su celular― Le voy a escribir que voy en camino a su casa. Tengo que decirle lo mucho que me importa.

― ¡Ese es mi campeón!―volio a gritar con alegría desde el piso, manchándose en el proceso la ropa con su sangre.

― ¡Mejor aún! ―Dijo Myoga― ¡Llevémosle serenata a tú enamorada!

Y así cargados con las guitarras Españolas y sombreros Mexicanos que Totosai había comprado en sus viajes, salieron a caminar por las calles. No manejarían, habían tomado un poquito y la seguridad es primero.

No avanzaron ni 3 cuadras cuando la policía los intercepto y los detuvo por exhibicionismo, causar disturbios y transitar por la vía pública en estado de ebriedad, entre otros delitos.

* * *

 **/11:00 a.m**

―Eres un ¡Ahhh! ―grito para no blasfemar, apretando el volante del auto hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos ― Llevando a TU hijo a la cárcel. Debería de darles vergüenza a ¡TODOS! Bola de ¡Ahhh! ― Decir que Izayoi estaba furiosa era poco. Después de recibir una llamada del penal para que pasara a recoger a su marido, su hijastro y los amigotes del primero a las 4 de la madrugada de un domingo, pondría de mal humor a la mayoría. Tenía muchas cosas que decirles a todos ellos y no pensaba guardarse su coraje hasta la casa. No señor ― ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes la camisa llena de sangre?!

Por otro lado Rin se levantaba de su cama fresca como lechuga ― Ah ―suspiro ―Que bien dormí―Contenta prosiguió con su rutina de siempre y como toda adolecente, esta consista en revisar su teléfono ― ¿Pero qué es esto? ― Tenia como 3 mensajes de Sesshomaru que le habían llegado a las 3:45 de la madrugada y "Decían" lo mismo ―Estas son puras letras aplanadas a la zar.

Después de un rato meditando y no encontrando respuesta lógica a estos mensajes erráticos, resolvió que tal vez debería ir a verlo.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al llegar a casa del papá de Sesshomaru y encontrarlo "moribundo" en su cama. Ella siempre leía artículos especializados en comportamientos caninos (todo con fines científicos) para entender el comportamiento de su Lord y estos le permitieron saber desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuan mal se llevaban los perros con el alcohol. Estas criaturas solo necesitaban una pequeña porción de ese líquido en su sangre para que las consecuencias fueran fatales, como por ejemplo, lo que le estaba sucediendo en este preciso momento a Sesshomaru.

Si los perros toman alcohol, tienden a pierden el control de su cuerpo y ya no se pueden mover.

―Lord Sesshomaru ―llamo―Yako ―intento de nuevo zarandeándolo por el hombro. Pero este in un gruñido le regreso.

Contrario a lo que cualquier mujer hubiese hecho de ser su pareja la que estuviera así de alcoholizado, Rin no pudo contener las carcajadas. ¡Su Lord se veía fatal! esta era demasiada tentación para alguien tan travieso como ella.

Del escritorio de Sesshomaru tomo un plumón ―Perdóname Yako―dijo entre risa y risa comenzando a rallarle la cara para después tatuarle un perrito esponjoso en el brazo izquierdo― Bien ahora si― Dijo terminando de tomarse la ultima selfi al lado del Daiyoukai―Vamos a acomodarte de lado por si vomitas no te ahogues.

Le tomaría tiempo girar todo el grande y pesado cuerpo de su novio, pero necesitaba dejarlo así en lo que salía a buscar unas pastillas anti reflujo. Definitivamente le demostraría que ella también podía cuidar de él y mimarlo en sus tiempos malos.

 _Glosario_

 _*very japy se usa para referirse que está en un estado de ebriedad muy alto (todos tenemos ese conocido que cuando se pone borracho se vuelve gringo :v)_

 _*Selenabrothers es un juego de palabras que tome prestado de precisamente una borrachera :v supongo que es obvio que se trata de Selena Gomez y los Jonas Brothers._

 _*guy se traduce literalmente como "chico" en inglés._

 _¿Qué tipo de ebrio es cada uno? ¿Los pueden ubicar? :v_

 _Espero y no juzguen mal a Sessibebpe :c Todos tenemos nuestros deslices, por ejemplo Totosai y su placer culposo por escuchar a Selena Gome_ _z_ _XD_

 _Me pareció muy enternecedor el que Inu no Taisho no quisiera perderse más momentos importantes en la vida de su hijo. Así lo tuviera que obligar y terminaran detenidos :v_

 _Espero comprendan él porque de este capítulo Sesshi sigue creciendo y en el camino de la vida uno a veces se encuentra con este tipo de situaciones :v (En los varones más que nada por la presión social a tomar). Lo bueno fue que Rin es tan ella que ni siquiera se molestó y ´por el contrario se aprovechó de él *cofcofdoblesentidocofcof* xD_

 _Por ahí me preguntaron lo de la época de celo. Solo les diré que eso planeo aclararlo en futuros capítulos (salseo a la vista :v) les pido paciencia :3_

 _Enserio que gracias a todas ustedes por tomar algo de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un comentario C:! Siempre me motiva mucho leerlas x)_

 _Por favor no se olviden de comentar recuerden que eso le da poder al autor :D_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Para no extenderme mucho hasta aquí las dejo C:_

 _Chaooooo!_


	13. Madre

_Holaaa gente sensual!_

 _Antes que todo, peeeeerdon por el retraso con el cap. Estuve formateando mi compu y pues me tardé D;_

 _Gracias por sus bellísimos reviews T_T (I love you guys) leerlas es lo que me motiva a continuar! :D Por favor no dejen de hacerlo ni de decime lo que piensan al respecto :3 Eso me ayuda mucho con el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Bueno, mejor me corto el rollo o les escribiré una biblia como siempre y ya les retrasé este capítulo XD_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 17_ _―_ _Rin /13_

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Madre**

― ¡Se separan ahora mismo! ― Izayoi estaba furiosa. Cuando los dejo hace media hora, estaban viendo la televisión en la sala junto a Inuyasha. Ella había salido en compañía de su esposo a hacer las compras para la comida, pero debido a que olvido su bolso en la casa tuvieron que volver. Solo sería una parada rápida, es más, Inu no Taisho la esperaba en el auto, pero ¿Que encontró a su regreso? A su hijo afuera, en el patio delantero del vecino, jugando futbol con Miroku.

Primer strike.

Entro con fingida tranquilidad a la casa, no había necesidad de preocupar a su esposo, talvez, solo estaba errando en sus pensamientos y los muchachos seguían en la sala.

Pero no. La televisión estaba prendida, pero sin nadie mirándola. Sacando conclusiones apresuradas, siguió a su instinto maternal para esta vez, acertar en su corazonada. Su hijastro estaba en su habitación acorralando a Rin sobre la cama.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ―Dijo Rin entre soñolienta y asustada limpiándose un rastro de baba de la cara.

― ¿Estabas dormida? ―cuestiono con incredulidad― ¿La estabas besando mientras dormía? ―esta vez objeto con reproche al alvino.

― ¿Lo hacías? ― pregunto Rin sonrojada y con sus ojitos ilusionados.

Sesshomaru ignoro las interrogantes de ambas ― Porque estas en mi cuarto ―soltó acido. Por su ceño ligeramente fruncido, se veía que estaba bastante molesto.

Izayoi trago duro y por un momento sintió temor de seguir hablando. Eso claro, si encontraba las palabras― _Tranquila, si algo pasa Inu no Taisho intervendrá como siempre_ ―pensó―No ―dijo armándose de valor ― ¿Porque estás tú aquí con Rin? ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!

―No. Tú hablaste de esto ―cada palabra que de salía de su boca parecía más peligrosa que la anterior― Este Sesshomaru jamás aceptará nada tulló.

Después de que el Daiyoukai terminara de hablar Rin sintió un peso sobre su estómago _―Esto estaba mal, muy mal._

Las señales estaban ahí, las uñas largas, las pupilas azules, la cara furiosa y el presentimiento de catástrofe. ¡¿Por qué Izayoi no se daba cuenta?!

―Perfecto. Sí así lo quieres ―hiso una pausa para inflar tomar aire eh inflar su pecho― ¡Sesshomaru **te prohíbo** meter a Rin a este cuarto!

Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que, ni siquiera fue capaz de parpadear. Su Lord ya no estaba, se había transformado en una esfera de luz que rompió la ventana y se esfumo.

Eso fue suficiente para callar a Izayoi. Después de casi 15 minutos, cada quien, en sus lagunas mentales, voltearon a verse con los ojos bien abiertos y sin decir una palabra se encaminaron a las escaleras con el único propósito de salir de la casa.

Inu no Taisho estaba de espaldas, parado sobe el pasto del patio delantero de la casa viendo al cielo, seguramente siguiendo la dirección por donde se había esfumado Sesshomaru.

―Inu no Taisho ¿Qué paso aquí? ―De la nada un auto arribo al lugar, para bajarse de este Irasue ―Me entere por la piedra Meidou que Sesshomaru estaba comenzando a trasformare ―Pese a que su cara y su voz parecían igual de despreocupados que siempre, por alguna fuerte razón había acudido a ese lugar.

―Está molesto. Los instintos territoriales de InuYoukai son muy fuertes, lo sabes ―En ningún momento despejo su mirada del horizonte. A pesar de su semblante aparentemente tranquilo, era obvio que estaba meditando.

― Que curioso ¿Que lo pudo poner así? ―Dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y soltando una risilla discreta característica en ella.

―Le prohibí volver a meter a Rin a su cuarto ―Intervino Izayoi arribando al lugar seguida de Rin, su tono era de molestia ¿Qué hacia esa mujer ahí? y hablándole de lo más campante a su esposo.

― ¿Porque harías algo así? ―cuestiono confundida.

―Estaba besando a Rin mientras ella dormía― informó con indignación―Eso es inaceptable, actúa como si fuera un **depravado**.

Todos sabían que Irasue era una mujer extraña, una persona que poco le importaba todo, incluso si a el mundo se le ocurria explotar en ese momento, podrían apostar que a lo mucho, esto le causaría gracia. Pero una cosa era que el planeta se acabara y otra muy diferente era tocar a su cachorro.

―Con **MI** hijo no te metes ―su sonrisa se esfumo y las delicadas facciones en su rostro se endurecieron.

― **TÚ** hijo está faltándole el respeto a **Mi** casa― Izayoi tampoco perdió tiempo para ponerse a la defensiva. Esa _perra_ no le hablaría así en su hogar. No señor.

― ¿Por un maldito beso? ―soltó con un sarcasmo.

― ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Mira la edad que él tiene! Sesshomaru ya no busca besos. Quien sabe la cantidad de cosas **degeneradas** que pudiera estarle haciéndole a Rin a solas.

― ¡Oh claro que sí! ― Dijo Irasue con aura molesta pero aun así ensanchando su sonrisa altanera― Ahora si te las das de muy mustia pero joven ¡Hum! ― Dijo mientras la miraba con desprecio de arriba abajo.

Izayoi se quedó con las palabras en la boca, completamente impactada como para seguir hablando ¡¿Cómo se atrevia esa perra a hablarle asi?! Pero cuando finalente iba a refutar, no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear pues ya tenía a Irasue frente a frente, casi rosando sus narices y mirándola fijamente a los ojos de una manera peligrosa.

― Que sea la última vez que te refieres así de **mi** hijo. A la próxima **te mato** ―Sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro frio, que dejo congelada en su lugar a Izayoi. Giro con su usual gracia y porte sobre sus talones para iniciar una retirada digna―Vámonos humana. Sube al auto.

El camino a casa de Kaede estaba transcurriendo en silencio. La Inuyoukai miro de soslayo a Rin, notando al instante su incomodidad y su actitud sumisa a la expectativa de un posible regaño. La chica ya había visto demasiado escándalo, era hora de descansar. No ganaba nada con seguir así, seguramente su hijo no aparecería hasta mañana, solo los Dioses sabrán dónde estaba.

No importa la edad que tenga ―Dijo Irasue ya más calmada rompiendo el silencio―Madre es madre y para mí, siempre será mi cachorro― Termino mientras la volteaba a ver y le sonreía ya con su expresión natural adornando su rostro.

Rin solo se le quedo viendo embelesada. Podrían decir que Irasue era una perra a quien no le importaba lo que su hijo estuviera haciendo, pero eran tonterías. Esa mujer que tenía enfrente, no dudaría en defender a su cachorro con garras y dientes de ser necesario.

―――――――――――――――――――

Era la 1 de la madrugada, estaba cansado. Había salido de casa tan pronto sintió que su verdadera forma estaba por aparecer, el no deseaba que Rin viera esto. Además, de haberse quedado un segundo más, seguramente hubiese partido a esa mujer por la mitad. Por respeto a su padre más que nada, opto por retirarse a destruir parte de un bosque cuando todavía le quedaba algo de cordura.

Esa insignificante humana lo había mal interpretado todo como siempre. Poco después de que ellos se fueron por las compras Rin se había quedado dormida. De ninguna manera él permitiría que ella se quedara ahí en el sillón, podría torcerse el cuello o cualquier otra tontería, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, su hembra siempre retaba a la vida para lograr cosas estúpidas, así estuviese dormida. La tomo en brazos estilo princesa y subió las escaleras para llevarla hasta su cuarto, cuando la estaba depositando en la cama, naturalmente su cuerpo se inclinó sobre ella y al contemplar sus tiernas facciones dormidas, se percató de lo mucho que había cambiado. Hace años que no la admiraba al dormir, un sentimiento de nostalgia y ternura le provocó querer besarla, solo acariciar superficialmente sus labios para no despertarla.

Y así lo hiso.

A veces, cuando estaba con Rin se relajaba tanto, que sus sentidos se entorpecían.

No.

Más bien, él los ignoraba.

Y ese fue su error.

Descuidarse 30 segundos, suficiente para la mujer de su padre entrara a su alcoba armando un escándalo y exagerándolo todo como siempre.

― _Más le vale agradecerme el que no la matara_ ―pensó con fastidio.

A pesar de ya haber sacado todo su coraje destrozando cosas, se sentía extraño, podría ir a casa de su madre a descansar, pero no le apetecía realmente. Sentía que tenía un importante pendiente. Algo que por su coraje había abandonado.

―Yako…

Eso era Rin. Sabía que la encontraría despierta en su cuarto. Después de lo de la tarde, seguramente no podría dormir. Y para él era mejor. Por alguna razón, simplemente el verla, esfumaba ese extraño pesar.

 _La necesitaba para estar tranquilo._

Ella lo veía con sus grandes ojos cansados, pero aun así le dedicaba una mirada tierna―Ven acuéstate conmigo ―dijo aventando las cobijas mientras se movía hacia un lado para hacerle espacio.

Él no dijo nada, solo se acomodó siguiendo sus órdenes. Se aseguró de quedar de costado, para tenerla de frente y después tomo la cobija para arroparlos a amos.

―Me tenías preocupada ―se sinceró mientras le acariciaba una de las marcas de su cara con la mano.

Él la abrazo. Y hundió nariz entre las hebras de su cabello para aspirarlo profundamente y luego soltarlo en un suspiro―Descuida. Ahora estoy tranquilo ―Cerro esos pozos de oro para disfrutar más íntimamente de ese reconfortante abrazo.

Era todo lo que le faltaba para sentir que estaba en paz, completo. Estrechar a Rin entre sus brazos.

―Yako ―lo llamo suavecito.

Él a regañadientes aflojo el agarre. Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Rin sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, ella también se sentía extraña cuando él no estaba. La distancia se fue extinguiendo y lentamente sus parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Era un beso delicado, agradable, con el que se querían transmitir sin palabras lo mucho que necesitaban del otro. Pero esta vez, ese fino rose no sería _suficiente_. Sesshomaru no se despegó enseguida, abrió lentamente su boca acariciando en el proceso la de Rin para atrapar entre sus labios el belfo inferior (él más carnoso) y chuparlo de manera _exquisita._

―Ah.

Rin suspiro sobre sus labios, pero ninguno se separó ni abrió los ojos. Como imanes lo volvieron a intentar. Sesshomaru marcaba el ritmo y ella prontamente le agarro el paso. Se besaban despacio, sin prisa. Una delicia sentir como sus bocas se abrían y se cerraban una encima de la otra.

Estuvieron largo rato practicando este nuevo tipo de contacto hasta que, finalmente el cansancio los venció, pese a esto no se separaron y abrazos se quedaron dormidos.

 _Notas finales_

 _¿Qué les parecio?_

 _Irasue sí que es una perra cuando se trata de defender a su bebé ¡Toda una madre!_

 _Izayo por su parte, no es que sea mala, solo que al ser ella la madrastra juzga más duramente a Sesshomaru y la verdad no está taaaaan equivocada en sus locuras mentales. Además, ver ahí a la ex de tu pareja platicando muy campantes en tú casa pues no creo que ayudara mucho a calmar sus ánimos._

 _Estas mujeres no están locas solo son dos tipos de madres muy diferente ¿O no tanto? Ya veremos cómo le va cuando Inuyasha crezca :v Recuerden que todo lo que haces en esta vida se te regresa y multiplicado ¬w¬_

 _¿Qué estaría pensando Inu no Taisho? Que ni siquiera intervino en la discusión de estas dos fieras. O quizá solo se hiso el tonto para evitar que su cabeza saliera rodando :v jajajajaja_

 _La verdad, no tengo palabras para describir la relación entre Sesshi y su Rin son tan ah….. *¬* Díganme que les pareció *¬*_

 _De nuevo gracias a todas ustedes por tomar algo de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un comentario C:!_

 _Por favor no se olviden de comentar recuerden que eso le da poder al autor :D_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Chaooooo!_


	14. Día de sorpresas

_Holaaa amebas!_

 _Gracias a todas por sus reviews x) Es un gran intensivo leerlas :3_

 _Por favor no dejen de hacerlo ni de decime lo que piensan al respecto :3 Eso me ayuda mucho con el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Bueno…ayer me equivoque al subir el cap :v no le puse la rayita que debería. Se me paso D; y aun no descubro como editar ese desliz Uu. Una disculpa por eso._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 18_ _―_ _Rin /14_ _―_ _Inu/16_

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Día de sorpresas**

Sesshomaru nunca creyó vivir para ver esto. De hecho, esperaba más que un agujero negro apareciera y se tragara a la tierra.

―Entonces que ¿Me ayudas o no?

El bastardo de su hermano estaba sentado frente a él, en la isla de la cocina. Increíblemente se había despertado una hora más temprano, con el claro propósito de alcanzarlo antes de que se marchara a la escuela con su padre. Quien, por cierto, se había saltado el desayuno para cambiar los aceites del auto.

―Habla con papá ―dijo con voz neutral. Tal vez, solo tal vez, reconocía un poquito del gran esfuerzo que seguramente estaba haciendo el pulgoso para pedir su concejo. Aun así, el panorama que suponía hablar con él, sin insultarse cada 3 segundo le daba nauseas.

― ¿Bromeas? ¡El viejo está loco! He visto lo que te ha hecho en todos estos años.

―Touché ―Punto para el bastardo.

― ¡Aggg! ―gritó ―No seas maldito, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta estar aquí ―externo llevando sus manos hasta su cabea para jalarlo en dramatica exasperación.

El Daiyoukai lo miro con su usual cara de poker. Era verdad. Seguramente el hibrido había metido la pata hasta el fondo, miren que estar ahí frente a él tragándose su ía mandarlo a volar ya que ese no era su problema, pero hoy se sentía _piadoso_. Quías era porque más tarde vería a Rin, o probablemente porque hoy era martes y los martes Kaede salía a hacer la compra de la despensa y tardaba un par de horas en regresar.

―De acuerdo ―Acepto mientras tomaba la caja de cereal y la comenzaba a vaciaba en su tazón ― ¿Cual es tú problema?

―Hay…hay dos chicas ―comenzó titubeante ―Y el punto es que, quiero tener _"algo"_ con las dos ―explico mientras movía sus cejas de manera insinuante.

Lo pillo de inmediato ― _Así que...el pulgoso quiere jugar con fuego ¿Eh?_ _―_ pensó ―Y este Sesshomaru creía que eras el santo de mamí ―soltó con sarcasmo.

―Tks. ¡No quiero ser un santo! Quiero ser una bestia despiadada que folla con quien quiere sin tener remordimientos de conciencia ―explico exaltado.

―Lo siento ese puesto ya está cogido.

Inuyasha se hiso hasta atrás en su silla mientras abría la boca y aspiraba hondo― O… ¿Ósea que tú y Rin? ―trauma mental ― Olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.

Sesshomaru solo elevo los hombros restándole importancia.

El de las orejas de perro necesitaba retomar la conversación inicial antes de que su imaginación le hiciera una mala pasada. Que asco pensar en eso, Rin era como su hermanita― ¿Qué debería hacer si quiero que ambas acepten?

―Solo utiliza las tres "P" ―respondió como si fuese lo más evidente.

― ¡Bastardo! ―soltó cabreado ― ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo pendejo, patán y promiscuo imbécil?!

―Animal, me refiero a **p** orte, **p** oder y **p** resencia, pero ya que lo mencionas esas te quedan mejor ―Se burló en su cara, mientras tomaba el bote de leche y se la echaba a su cereal.

Inuyasha tuvo que aguantar la mofa ¡Demonios! había sido su descuido ―Puedo hacerlo, te he observado mientras lo haces.

―También has observado las nubes y no creo que puedas hacer llover ―Resolvió de lo más tranquilo tomando su cuchara.

―Maldito.

― Solo cuida que no se conozcan ―aconsejo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo (y en teoría lo era).

Inuyasha guardo silencio y evito su mirada desviando sus ojos bien abiertos hasta una esquina de la cocina.

―No eres más imbécil porque ya tocaste el fondo ―dijo el Daiyoukai poniendo cara seria y observándolo con coraje.

― ¡¿Que dijiste bastardo?!

― ¿Que tan cerca?

―En la misma escuela.

Sesshomaru aventó la cuchara de su cereal sobre la mesa y lo miro mal ―Hasta para valer verga vales verga.

―No me juzgues, solo paso ¿Ok? ―Inuyasha se contrajo en su silla.

El mayor llevo una mano a su cien. Su hermano era un imbécil ¿Qué no le había aprendido nada a su padre? El sujeto mantuvo una relación amorosa con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo por casi 2 años y está vivo ¡Por todos los dioses! solo mírenlo, tan campante y feliz como siempre.

― ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? ―tal parecía que tenía que explicarle punto por punto a su retrasado hermano menor.

―Solo Miroku.

―En ese caso se discreto y evita hacer tus tonterías en la escuela. Sí los rumores comienzan tendrás problemas―dijo fastidiado.

― ¿Y entonces a donde las llevo? ―cuestiono con interés.

―Llévalas a un lugar donde estés seguro que nadie las reconocerá.

―Mmm…―Inuyasha parecio meditarlo.

En eso la bocina del auto de su padre sonó, ya era hora de marcharse. Sin decirse una palabra ambos salieron del comedor, uno hacia la calle y el otro para su cuarto. No hacía falta acordar que esa platica nunca había existido entre ellos, eso ya estaba más que implícito.

Tan pronto Sesshomaru subió al auto, su papá arranco en dirección a la escuela.

― ¿Creí que odiabas a tu hermano? ―pico Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada ―Nunca lo odie, solo no puedo quererlo ―contesto frio, a lo que su padre solo se carcajeo.

Ese perro metiche había escuchado toda su conversación.

* * *

Estaban en el sillón de la sala de Kaede, quien por cierto, se había ido hace aproximadamente 30 minutos, dejándolos s _olos_.

El alvino estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Rin, abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

¡Dios! como le mataba que hiciera eso.

Platicar con ella lo ayudaba a liberarse de ese sentimiento de repulsión que le causaba evocar la charla con el pulgoso.

―Valla―soltó impresionada ―Nunca pensé que Inuyasha fuera pedir tú consejo en temas amorosos.

A grandes rasgos le había comentado a su mujer de esa extraña conversación. Realmente requería desahogarse. Pero por supuesto, omitió detalles insignificantes, como el que eran dos mujeres. Aunque confiara ciegamente en Rin, no lo delataría, eso era código de hombres.

―Oh pobre Inuyasha, él tiene un corazón enorme ―dijo angustiada.

―El problema es que nadie se fija en el tamaño de ese órgano.

―Yo si lo hago ―dijo haciendo un puchero con voz inocente.

Ella era tan condenadamente adorable en ocasiones, que no quiso contener el impulso de enderezarse y robarle un beso. Él tenía la intención de que fuera un beso de pico, pero en cuanto intento separarse sintió los pequeños dígitos de Rin enterrarse en su cabello con fuerza, tirando de sus hebras canas hasta que un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta _. Demonios, que bien se sentía._ Al parecer, escuchar sobre sus buenas acciones para con el bastardo, la habían puesto de buen humor. Sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteaban haciendo que por cada choque se produjera un sonido obsceno, estaban yendo cada vez más rápido, más profundo _más placentero._

Sesshomaru soltó un gemido, notando como la calidad mano de Rin se introducía traviesa bajo su camisa ―Creí que haberte escuchado decir que tú te fijabas en el tamaño del corazón ―soltó socarrón.

― Lo hago ―Dijo entre jadeante y divertida ―Pero a veces también me gusta fijarme en otras cosas.

No tardaron más que unos instantes en volver a unir sus bocas, esta vez, fue un beso lento y profundo que los dejo a ambos sin respiración.

Definitivamente ese día tendría muchas sorpresas.

 _Notas finales_

 _¿Qué les parecio?_

 _Inuyasha y sus dos mujeres misteriosas :v Les dije que todo en esta vida se te regresa xD ¿O no I_ zayoi? _˃:D muajajaja (Y lo que le falta)_

 _La verdad una de las cosas que siempre creí, es que ese par en realidad no se odiaba. Digo, de haberse odiado pienso que se hubiesen matado desde el principio Uu_

 _Espero que no les haya dado un ataque por las insinuaciones sexuales :v de este capito. De hecho, originalmente era una escena erótica. Pero cuando estaba escribiendo pensé en 3 maneras de describir a Seximaru (las 3 "P") pero luego, no sé porque XD a mi mente llego que Inuyasha y eventualmente salió su concepto de las 3p y me gano la risa y mejor escribí esto xD Uu_

 _Una duda que me dejaron por ahí fue si Rin llamaría "Amo Sesshomaru" a… ¡bah! Sesshomaru XD ¿? Pensaba ponerlo y es por eso que estaba escribiendo una escena sucia ¬w¬ ya saben… Pero no se preocupen XD si Rin puede decirle "Lord" y aceptar que es su "perra" llamarlo "amo" también será posible si es lo que gustan. :3 Como dicen, al publico lo que pida._

 _Por favor díganme sus opiniones_

 _De nuevo gracias a todas ustedes por tomar algo de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un comentario C:!_

 _Por favor no se olviden de comentar recuerden que eso le da poder al autor :D_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Chaooooo!_


	15. Celo

_Holaaa amebas!_

 _¡Dios que horrible han sido estos días para mí! después de subir el capítulo 14 mi navegador no quería cargar ninguna página D; Damn nigga! No conecte bien a la red. Pero fue mi culpa cuando formatee la compu Dx En fin… tubo su lado bueno. Cuando entré a revisar el fic me topé con todos sus hermosos RV juntos y me sentí bien soñada T_T muchas gracias por sus opiniones y bonitos comentarios, son las mejores._

 _Gracias por decime lo que piensan respecto de cada capítulo. Eso me ayuda mucho con el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Ya no las retraso porque sería ingrato de mi parte D;_

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 19_ _―_ _Rin /15_

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Celo**

Siempre, casi al final de cada mes, se volvía más tortuoso estar cerca de ella. Cada que su ciclo menstrual terminaba, el aroma dulzón característico de su cuerpo se intensificaba, provocando que su impulso por marcarla fuese insoportable.

El aroma a feromonas de una hembra atraía a los machos, eso era mera naturaleza, y esta regla no se saltaba a los Inuyoukais. La "cualidad" de su especie, radicaba en que, ellos podían aparearse por mera diversión, sin amor y sin compromisos, pero como ironía, tambien podían tener sentimientos amorosos por varias hembras al mismo tiempo, pero en cuanto se encasillaban con una hembra, toda su lujuria se concentraba en ella. En resumidas cuentas, los Inuyoukai, no eran monógamos precisamente, pero su instinto de lealtad hacia su pareja, era equivalente al de un perro con su amo.

Es por eso que, cuando su mujer entraba en este estado, no podía llevarla a casa de sus padres o de Kaede. No porque se lo prohibieran, pues la anciana se la pasaba fuera de casa, su madre es una mujer de mente abierta, su padre al tener a Izayoi como pareja podía controlarse, eh Inuyasha por ser hibrido, no captaba de la misma manera ese aroma. El problema era muy sencillo, él sabía que, de estar a solas con Rin, probablemente no podría controlarse como en cualquier otro día del mes.

Claro que tenían sus encuentros subidos de tono. No eran santos, ni puritanos. Pero hasta el momento, nunca habían cruzado la delgada línea entre la masturbación y el sexo. Para su mala suerte, Rin sentía que, de hacerlo, decepcionaría a Kaede. Así que, por el momento, debía esperar a que su perra tuviese más decisión propia.

Pero decirlo siempre es más fácil que hacerlo y más sí su perra disfrutaba ponérsela difícil. Él no era estúpido, sabía que Rin ya se estaba dando cuenta del control que ejercía sobre él. Por lo que, los últimos meses, los había estado provocando con el fin de medir el alcance de su poder.

Ella no era ignorante de su estado, lo estaba tentando, una adolecente humana de 15 años estaba jugando con él.

 _Lo que me faltaba_ ―pensó con repulsión.

Era un suplicio el tratar de ignorar el insinúate meneo de su cadera al caminar por el parque yendo de un lado a otro.

Para su cita de esa tarde se dejó puesto el uniforme escolar. Ella era traviesa y sabía perfectamente que ese detalle le causaba un morbo terrible. Seguramente quería que él observaría sus piernas (cosa que le estaba funcionando de maravilla) y si bien no eran largas, estaban bien torneadas.

Sin percatarse se comenzó a hundir en un mar de recuerdos deliciosos, pero estos no avanzaron ni a la segunda base, cuando fueron cortados de tajo por la voz de su compañera.

―Sesshomaru voy a darle de comer a los patos ¿Vienes? ―Le pregunto divertida, probablemente adivinado lo que pensaba.

― No.

―Bien, no me tardo.

Ella se alejó de lo más campante hacia el lago del parque, a unos 11 metros de la sombra del árbol donde estaba recargado el Daiyoukai, quien la miraba con insistencia, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

― _Esto es un martirio._

Él temible Lord del Oeste, reducido a un cachorro manso.

Era abrumador.

Tenía que distraer su mente en breve o saldría corriendo tras ella como animal.

―Hola Sesshomaru ―llamo una refinada voz femenina a su costado.

Y ahí su salvación.

―Sara ―Demonios, estaba tan atolondrado captando el aroma de su perra, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su ex compañera hasta que, literalmente, la tuvo enfrente

―Hace mucho que no te veía ―su voz era una mescla entre felicidad y nerviosismo mal contenido ―Has cambiado, te vez más alto y tus músculos parecen más grandes ―Dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada felina.

―Hum ―gruño arrogante.

Debido a la cercanía de Sara, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el característico insinuante olor de hembra en celo. Por mero instinto comenzó a ponerse atento con ella, siguiendo su plática y observándola mover su curvilíneo cuerpo de manera coqueta. Ella no perdió oportunidad y aprovechando esto, comenzó a adularlo, pues al parecer, gustaba de _jugar sucio_. A veces cuando le "explicaba" algo, ella inclinaba ligeramente su cuerpo, provocando de manera intencional que el escote su playera se hiciera más pronunciado para su vista. Aun si Sesshomaru no era un barbaján que mirara goloso esa insinuación, tampoco era como si se resistiera. Claro que miraba ese perfecto par de senos, pero era de una manera tan propia en él, que hacía que la que quisiera seguir mostrando carne fuese Sara.

―Sesshomaru, tal vez te suene raro, pero, desde que salimos de secundaria, he tenido algunos problemas para entender la escuela, así que ¿Te parece si quedamos un día de estos para que me des unas lecciones? ―Su tono era sedoso, una clara invitación hacia algo más.

El Inuyoukai la miro y por un efímero momento mientras estaba frente a ella, su mirada se tornó peligrosa, similar a la de un depredador viendo a su presa. Esto hiso que el vello en el cuerpo de Sara se erizará completamente y una deliciosa descarga eléctrica la recorriera.

Pero el gusto solo le duro unos segundos, pues sin intenciones de responder, él Daiyouka giro su cara hacia un lado y esos ojos de oro líquido que invitaban al pecado, dejaron de concentrarse en ella para enfocarse en lo que se estaba acercando.

― Hola

Una vos fresca y vivas intervino al a conversación, bajándola de porrazo de su ensoñación. A un costado del alvino se colocó una jovial adolecente con uniforme escolar.

― Hola ― La soltura de la chica la dejo descolocada. Nunca nadie, ni ella misma, había sido capaz de hablar y mucho menos, actuar con esa espontaneidad frente a alguien con tanto porte y presencia como Sesshomau. Ese hecho le causó una gran curiosidad ¿Quién era esa niña? ― Que linda ¿Es tu hermanita? ―pregunto amable dirigiéndose al youkai.

―No. Soy su perra ―Tomo la palabra Rin quien se veía de lo mas más risueña y feliz.

― ¿Qué? ―Ella pego un brinquillo hacia atrás mientras los miraba entre asustada y confundida.

― En términos humanos es mi novia ―esclareció el youkai con su característico temple serio.

― P…Pe… Pero ¿Tú estás en secundaria?

Rin solo soltó un inocente "¿Eh?" para expresar, que no comprendía que relevancia tenia eso.

―Olvídalo Sara―dijo Sesshomaru dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente― Tendrás que buscar en tutoriales de Youtube.

― Un gusto ―La chica que lo acompañaba rápidamente se despidió y fue tras los pasos de el gran Inouyoukai mientras gritaba ― ¡Lord Sesshomaru! ¿Podrías comprarme un raspado?

A la shockeada cabeza de Sara, esto llego como un susurro lejano, mientras los miraba alejarse dejándola completamente anonada.

* * *

La tienda de raspados estaba desierta, excepto claro, por el único empleado y ellos dos, que estaban sentados en la banca de la barra. Rin tenía mala cara mientras lo miraba con reproche y Sesshomaru se la regresaba con diversión.

―No creas que no me di cuenta ―soltó molesta.

―Así ¿De qué? ―comento haciéndose el desentendido

― Ay sí "¿De qué?" ―dijo mientras le hacía caras― Perro infiel.

―Hum.

El no pudo contener su sonrisa de lado, mientras jalaba a Rin por el codo para envolverla en un abrazo de oso y ella aun "enojada" se dejaba hacer.

Como venganza improvisada, Rin saco un truco de entre sus manos. Rompió una esquinilla del envoltorio de papel que contenía a su pajilla y lo apunto a la cara de su Lord para soplar y que este saliera volando hasta su rosto. Sesshomaru no evito el proyectil directo a su luna, esa chiquillada solo hiso que su sonrisa se ensanchara aún más y que Rin comenzara a reírse.

Ninguno podía enojarse seriamente con el otro.

 _Notas finales_

 _Jojojo_

 _No me maten D; Parece ser que ayer deje muchas dudas ¬3¬ (La verdad eso quería) Hablemos sin tapujos :v Una pareja de jóvenes moderan usualmente (no digo que todas) no esperan a casarse o ser mayores de edad. Estando en la calentura ni te fijas en eso xD Por otra parte quien chuchas se aguantaría teniendo a semejante espécimen masculino como acompañante. Ósea con él hasta la más mustia se vuelve pronta. ¡Solo miren ese monumento de varón! (lo siento me proyecto xD Uu)_

 _Otro punto importante es que aunque esto es mera ficción, siento que tengo un buen balance entre el lado femenino (ya que soy mujer) y el masculino, porque vivo desde hace 5 años con puros hombres. Escuchar y vivir cosas con ellos, me hiso entender que, aunque quieran o amen mucho a una persona pues, la calentura, el alcohol y dormir siempre les va a poder más (no generalizo) e_eUu La presión social también les influye mucho, porque si una mujer se les acerca buscando "algo más" ninguno otro varón le va a decir "Alto piensa en tu mujer" claaaaro que no XD (a menos de que sea el padre de la novia y a veces ni eso) entre ellos (no frente a nosotras) siempre se aconsejarían tirársela. Mi lógica esta del asco, pero espero con esto comprendan un poquito más mi punto de vista referente a los caracteres de InuPapá, Sesshbebé he Inu3P._

 _Ojala haya aclarado algunas de sus dudas con este capitulo :v_

 _Por favor díganme sus opiniones_

 _Y gracias a todas ustedes por la tolerancia que me tienen y sobre todo por tomar algo de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un comentario C:!_

 _Por favor no se olviden de comentar, recuerden que eso le da poder al autor :D_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Chaooooo!_


	16. Vengaza

_Holaaa amebas!_

 ** _Advertencia de lime._**

 _Sí no les gusta y afectaría de algún modo su corazón puede omitir el capítulo (no quiero causar traumas S:)_

 _Muchísimas gracias de corazón a todos ustedes por sus hermosos Rv :3. Y gracias por compartí conmigo lo que piensan respecto de cada capítulo. Eso me ayuda mucho con el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Me reservo todos los derechos de esta historia como su autora original_

 _Este fic no fue creado con el fin de lucrar u ofender a su creadora Rumiku Takahashi_

 _Edades_ _―_ _Sesshi / 20_ _―_ _Rin /16_

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Venganza**

¿Que si estaba celoso?

Por supuesto que no.

Ese solo era un mundano sentimiento que experimentaban los débiles humanos.

Nada más tenia antojo de cortarlo por la cintura, de modo que quedasen intactos la mayoría de sus órganos vitales, ubicados en la parte superior de su cuerpo, con el fin de que el condenado tuviese un tiempo para arrepentirse por haberse acercado su hembra, mientras agonizaba antes de morir desangrado y tuviera que afrontar la realidad de ser una mitad huma.

Ya saben, al estilo de la vieja escuela, con el modo Yao Zhan. Pero nada más.

Tampoco había que exagerar.

―Kohaku muchas gracias por no delatarme con lo del salero de la cafetería ―dijo avergonzada.

El único motivo por el cual el sujeto no estaba durmiendo con los peces, era porque había ayudado a su perra y él no era un malagradecido. Antes de presentarlos, su hembra le conto la desagradable historia de cómo gracias a la incompetencia de Jaken conoció a su nuevo "Amigo".

La cosa era más o menos así. A la hora del receso, Rin y Jaken se reunieron para comer como siempre hacían y como dictaba su ritual, comenzaron a pelear por saber quién era el preferido del Lord. Esta vez, Rin se intensifico tanto por ir ganando, que de la emoción en ningún momento soltó el salero que colocaban sobre cada mesa de la cafetería y cuando salieron al patio, se dieron cuenta de que prácticamente lo habían robado. Rin entro en pánico y Jaken, en lugar de calmarla o ayudarla, aprovecho para gritarle y echarle en cara lo tonta que era. Todos parecían ignorar este hecho, excepto por un compañero del aula de Jaken, quien tenía rato observo toda la escena y amablemente se prestó a ayudarlos.

―No fue nada. Solo ten más cuidado con lo que llevas entre tus manos cuando platicas ―contesto riendo.

― ¡Dioses! ―pego un gritillo mientras se sonrojaba.

―Jaken―La voz de Sesshomaru era de ultratumba.

―S..s..si... ¿Sí amo bonito? ―pregunto mientras sudaba y temblaba como maraca.

―Te veo en la noche― Sentencio más serio de lo común mientras sujetaba la mano de Rin y se daban la vuelta para alejarse.

Era oficial, estaba perdido.

A jaken se le comenzaron a poner los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso, pero su cuerpo nunca pego ya que un extrañado Kohaku lo atrapo.

* * *

Pese a que su interacción en el camino fue normal (Ósea, ella charlando animadamente sobre su día y el contestando con gruñidos o leves asentamientos de cabeza) Rin no podía deja de sentirse consternada.

Después de que se despidieron de sus dos amigos, su Lord no la invito a pasear por la ciudad como usualmente hacían. Esta vez, simplemente los dirigió a la mansión del Oeste. El lugar se encontraba vacío, pues Irasue siempre se iba muy temprano al trabajo y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche. Este detalle no extraño para nada a Rin y tampoco la perturbo el hecho de que Sesshomaru la jalara apresurado de la muñeca para que subiera rápido las escaleras. Lo que definitivamente si la sacó de su órbita, fue que, una vez la puerta de su recamara estuvo abierta, sin aviso, el Daiyoukai la lanzo sobre la cama haciendo que su cuerpo se impactara con algo de brusquedad.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón acelerado, Rin enderezo su tronco con ayuda de sus codos apoyándose sobre el colchón aturdida y algo asustada pues él **nunca** la había tratado así de rudo.

Pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Sesshomaru arrojaba su mochila al sillón para un segundo más tarde, sacarse la camisa dejando a su vista ese cuerpo de dios griego cincelado por la luna.

Sus mejillas se encendieron, nada más con verlo ahí, tan viril frente a ella, acercándose lentamente con movimientos predadores y con esos ojos en los que por un momento creyó distinguir un destello rojizo.

Y por primera vez en todo lo que tenían juntos, Rin se sintió _intimidada_ por su Lord _._

A poca distancia de llegar hasta ella, Sesshomaru dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos y caminando sobre las falanges de sus pies, avanzando despacio, obteniendo un aire de animal salvaje, uno peligroso y que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el estiro una de sus garras atrapando su tobillo derecho y abriendo sus piernas de jalón, se colocó entre ellas, dejándola paralizada del susto.

Rin miro a Sesshomaru y en cuanto sus luceros se encontraron, las pupilas de ella se dilataron haciéndola caer en el deseo, sus ojos eran pecado, su mirada de oro la encendía como fuego, impidiéndole apartar su visón de la de él.

El Daiyoukai aprovechándose de esto, comenzó a ascender lentamente su mano por la pierna de Rin de manera tan tortuosamente lenta, que por carda poro que acariciaba, una descarga eléctrica recorría su piel. Cuando llego hasta la falda no se detuvo y como una serpiente entrando a su cueva, con sus garras, fue arrastrando los holanes hasta sus caderas. Rin comenzaba excitarse, lo sentía por la humedad en sus bragas y el calorcillo entre sus pliegues.

Él acerco su rostro y de forma arrebatadoramente sexy, rozo su nariz contra la piel de su ingle, aspirando profundamente. Ella sentía sus ojos llorosos, estaba lista para lo que venía.

Y de repente se detuvo.

―Estas en problemas.

Su mente exploto. Sesshomaru paseo su tersa lengua por toda la piel expuesta, trazando un camino de fuego y deliro tras su marcha y cuando finalmente llego a la telilla de sus bragas, delineo todo su borde con la lengua, sacándole más que un suspiro a su compañera quien con esto le rogaba (de manera no tan muda) que hiciera hacia un lado esa estorbosa barrera de tela y situara su cálido aliento en su zona más oscura, esa que solo ellos conocían, la que guarda esa caricia atroz, obscena y lujuriosa.

Pero no lo hiso.

Solo cerro los labios mordiendo y jalando apetitosamente un pedazo de su carne.

― ¡Ah! ―Rin aventó su cabeza hacia atrás no pudiendo contener un gemido de arrebatada excitación.

Sesshomaru utilizo esto y con sus dígitos le dio un leve empujón en el pecho que la hiso caer de espaldas para que el pudiera colocarse arriba de ella con los codos y rodillas apoyados sobre el colchón, evitando que su peso la aplastara. Inevitablemente quedo atrapado entre sus piernas, las cuales ella gustosa enredo alrededor de cintura provocando que sus sexos chocara y fuese capa de sentir la dureza de su verga, sacándole un ronco gruñido al youkai. Rin busco su boca, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido y ataco su cuello, descendiendo con besos húmedos hasta los huesos de su clavícula donde jugo de nuevo un rato con el borde de su camisa.

―Ahhh…Sesh..o.. ¡Ah! …Sesshomaru…―Rin gemía con desesperación su nombre. Quería más. Y esta impaciencia hiso que enterrara sus temblorosos dedos entre su platinada cabellera y tirara de el en un delicioso ruego por que descendiera.

Pero de nuevo no lo hiso.

La miro desde donde estaba aún con esos ojos violentos y procedió a hablar con vos ronca ―Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres que termine esto.

―Por favor ―Dijo con sus ojos llorosos ― ¿Qué hago?

―Ponte en cuatro ―Ordeno con sobrevivía mientras se separaba por completo sus cuerpos y le hacia una señal con la cabeza hacia la pared que estaba a los pies de su cama― Y no te muevas.

Y Rin dudando un poco y con las extremidades temblándole como gelatina así lo hiso. Se giró hacia la pared Izquierda, de la cual colgaba un gran espejo que le permitió observar como Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella y colocaba ambas manos por debajo de sus muslos, dejando fuera sus dedos índices, para después subir lentamente apretando sus nalgas y que estos dígitos alcanzaran a presionar su vulva, como un durazno de esos que se abren con los dedos. Apretando cada pedazo de su caliente carne.

― ¡Ahhh! ― ¡Dioses! Se sentía tan rico.

― Estas empapada ―Le dijo su reflejo mirándola otra vez con esos ojos cazadores. Se sentía avergonzada, tan abrumada por toda esa desbordante lujuria que agacho la cabeza para no seguir viendo su pecaminosa silueta.

―Así no ―Poco le duro el gusto cuando Sesshomaru atrapo su rostro con una de sus garras y el hiso levantar la cara―Mírate ―con claridad sintió como la otra mano de su Lord, con una destreza exquisita, bajaba sus bragas ―Dilo ―Susurro suavemente sobre su oreja, mientras que un dedo de la mano con la que sujetaba su rostro dibujaba la textura de sus labios haciendo que el vello tras de su nuca se erizara deliciosamente―Di que soy tu _amo._

― _¡_ Ah! …. Ahhh…uhn….―Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de sus belfos,

Seguido de otros en cuanto sintió como dos de los dígitos de Sesshomaru acariciaban impúdicamente su sexo, primero los labios externos y luego pasaban a los internos creando un tortuoso vaivén.

―Solo dilo y acabare con tu angustia ―pese a su tono malicioso. Tenía las mismas ganas de acabar con todo esto como Rin.

―S…Sí ―Dijo al borde del llanto ―E…eres… ¡Eres mi amo!

Tan pronto las ultimas letras salieron de su boca la pasión fue liberada.

* * *

Tardaron un rato para regular sus respiraciones y se dieron un tiempo para relajarse. Sesshomaru estaba acostado boca arriba y Rin se había colocado sobre él. Desde que se tomaron esa posición el Daiyoukai no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su hembra.

―Mi corazón aún está muy acelerado ―Comento Rin sonrojada pero más risueña que nunca.

―Lo sé. Lo escucho perfectamente ―contesto arrogante.

―Sesshomaru ― Llamo adoptando un aire más sobrio― Esto es serio. Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso hoy. Si va a reaccionar así cada vez que tengas celos. Entonces tendré que hacerlo más seguido ―Dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse sobre su pecho.

―Hum―gruño divertido―Ni se te ocurra.

 _Notas finales_

 _No me avienten piedras D; Uu_

 _Esto fue difícil. Escribí tooooda la escena explícitamente y luego me arrepentí y lo cambié. El capítulo quedo terriblemente largo (Bueno para lo que yo escribo :v) No quisiera caer en la vulgaridad. Me gustan las cosas sexys y_ _z_ _culentas como Seximaru :v_

 _Para todas aquellas que querían venganza. Espero no se tomen a mal lo dominante que fue Sesshi en este cap. Intenten comprender que al final del día el tipo es un demonio por lo cual no es bueno y además también es un perro por lo cual también es salvaje :v Además, tampoco es como si hubiese maltratado a Rin (bien que le gusto) esto fue como una especie de juego sexual entre pareja. Ellos dos se entienden muy bien. Tanto así que Rin capto perfectamente que Sesshi solo estaba celostino y necesitaba descargar su furia. Técnicamente él en ningún momento la obligo._

 _Por favor díganme sus opiniones_

 _Y gracias a todas ustedes por tomar algo de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme un comentario C:!_

 _Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o comentario por favor háganmelo saber._

 _Chaooooo!_


End file.
